Hints Of The Past
by Rebanut
Summary: When tragedy strikes Jack's family, Sue is there for him to lean on. When the two find some old love letters, and a diary describing a past love, they get caught up in the love story that surfaces.
1. Chapter 1

Hints Of The Past

By: Rebanut

As always, I don't own any part of STFBE except the idea, don't mean to offend anyone, just doing this for my own (and my readers) enjoyment. Let me know what you think!

Chapter One

Jack was asleep on his couch, having fallen asleep during a rather dull Washington Capitols hockey game. His eyes fluttered as he dreamt of Sue. They were walking along the edge of the water in Virginia Beach. The waves playfully lapped over their toes as the two walked hand in hand, Sue leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. The sun was just settling below the horizon, setting the clouds to a beautiful array of pinks. Jack could feel his heart rate increase as he stopped their walk along the water's edge, and put his arms around Sue's waist. Her hands shook as she put them on his chest. At first glance, he couldn't tell if she was chilled or nervous. He decided on the latter. The winds were light and comfortable, yet tussled Sue's hair around. He slowly brushed a few stray strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He had finally, after 6 years, worked up the nerve to kiss her. He was sure he was ready, and convinced she was too- ready to change what they had. He pulled her gently to him, and began to lean forward toward her waiting lips. Sue closed her eyes with anticipation, licking her lips slowly, nervously as Jack descended on her. Just as their lips touched, he was awakened by the rude ringing of his cell phone. He shook the grogginess from his head, as he waved his hand over his coffee table in search for the phone.

"Hmm... hello? Hudson..." He said, still half asleep. "Mom?" He asked nervously, sitting upright, hoping that would help him wake up more. "Hold on." He rubbed his eyes as he switched ears with the phone. "Mom? What's wrong?" Jack asked a bit louder, and more frightened than he had intended.

"Oh, man. When?" He asked, waiting for an answer. "Um... how, what happened." He asked, sipping on a cold cup of coffee, figuring the caffeine would help. "I'll get a flight out in the morning." Jack replied. "No, Mom, I want to be there." Jack said. "I love you too Mom. I'll see you tomorrow, well later today."

Jack hurried to the shower to get cleaned up, and called the airlines. They had an open seat on a flight to Wisconsin at 5:15. Jack said he would take it. He threw together a bag quickly, and grabbed his black suit and shoved it into his suit bag. Jack tossed together a bag with his shaving kit and toiletries in it. He grabbed a few other essentials and ran to meet a cab that was picking him up at 3:30. Once on the plane, he fell fast asleep. He woke to the attendant lightly shaking his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Hudson, but, we've landed." She said kindly.

"Thank you. I guess I fell asleep." He said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Pretty quickly, too, I might add." She said jokingly.

"Thank you... for waking me." He said as he gathered his things and exited the plane.

It was an hour drive to his parents house, where he planned to meet with his mom. His thoughts drifted to his childhood, and growing up where he did. It was a simple life, yet he was blessed to have such a great place to call home. He felt anchored here. The more he thought back to his childhood, he though of the endless weekends and summers he spent with his grandparents. His grandmother on his mom's side was his favorite person in this world. She had stayed his favorite person throughout his life... well, until he'd met Sue Thomas that is. Grandma was a very close second, but he just couldn't get enough of his Sue.

Grammie Millie was the best. Simply the best. She was the best checker player, best joke teller, the best at making cookies and apple pies from scratch, and best of all... she was the best hugger. Jack smiled at his memories. He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes as his thoughts began to flood his mind. He could hardly believe she was gone. No more checker games, no more really silly jokes, no more cookies or pies, and worst of all, he would never again feel her arms wrapped around him. He felt a tear leave a trail down his cheek. He wiped his cheek and shook away the memories. He looked at the clock on the radio and decided it wasn't too early to call the office and let them know what was going on. He dialed his cell phone while he tried to regain his composure.

"Sue?" He asked.

"Jack, where are you? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I didn't want to call before I left, it was too early." He started.

"Left?" Sue asked. That got the bullpen's attention. Lucy walked slowly toward Sue's desk. The rest of the team stopped what they were doing and waited anxiously to find out what was going on with Jack.

"Yeah, umm... my Gramm... Grandmother passed away last night."

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I know you two were close." Sue offered.

I got a flight out at 5:30. I will be out for a few days until we get everything settled. Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of course, anything." Sue said.

"Could you just let D in on what's going on? Tell him that I'll call him and let him know when I'll be back." Jack said.

"Sure, I'll tell him. Please, if there's anything you need, let me know. Let me know when the services are." Sue said, now sounding upset.

"Thanks. Well, I just pulled into my mom's drive. I'll talk to you soon." Jack said as he hung up the phone.

Sue disconnected her call from Jack and looked up at her piers teary-eyed. "Jack's grandmother passed away. He's in Wisconsin and will let us know how things are going." She said. She got up and walked to D's office.

Jack tucked his phone into his pocket, and walked to the door. He was instantly greeted by his dad. He shook his hand and gave him a quick hug. His mom saw him standing in the screen door and launched herself toward him. He gave her a tight hug asking how she was. They all settled at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee and some breakfast.

A few hours later, Jack's uncle Pete and Aunt May arrived. Pete was his mom's only brother, only sibling. They were very close growing up. After everyone settled in, and cleaned up, the 5 of them went to the local funeral home. The arrangements were already made, they just needed to touch base with the funeral director.

Jack's grandmother was a simple woman, always had been. She had a simple, yet beautiful wedding. She was well traveled, but still stayed grounded. She wanted her final departure to be exactly how her life had been. She wanted simple, soft and elegant. Jack felt himself choking up as they talked about her final arrangements, and her final resting place. He excused himself and walked outside. His first instinct was to call Sue.

"Hi Jack." She said as she answered.

"Hi." He answered.

"How are things? Are you OK?" She asked, since he hadn't said much.

"I'm OK." He said. "They're in 'finalizing' everything. I needed a break." He said. "I needed a friendly voice..." he said allowing himself to smile a bit.

"I'm glad you called. I've been worried about you."

"Thanks. I'm ok though... really." He said, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Do you know the details yet? When and where are the services?" Sue asked softly.

"Umm, yeah, the wake is Thursday, and the funeral will be on Friday morning." He said, choking back tears. "Can you just let D know in lieu of flowers, my gram set up a fund for the local cat shelter? She loved her cats." He said with a chuckle.

"I'll tell him." Sue reassured.

"Great. Umm, I should get back inside before they wonder where I am. I'll give you a call." He said as he hung up the phone.

"OK. Talk to you soon." Sue said as she hung up her phone and walked into D's office.

"D?" She said knocking. "I just heard from Jack. His grandmother's services are Thursday and Friday..." She began.

"And let me guess, you want to go?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"As a matter of fact..." She said smiling back at him.

"Sure, take a long weekend. Give Jack out best." D said as Sue started to turn for the door. "Oh, Sue? Did you get an address for the services so we can send flowers?" He asked.

"He said there's a fund set up at the local bank rather than flowers. I'll have him email you the address." Sue offered as she walked out of D's office toward her own desk. She shut off her computer and picked up a few files and put them away.

"You going home?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I have an appointment at 1 then I'm going to fly to Wisconsin for Jack's grandmothers services." Sue explained.

"Ok. Give him our best." Lucy said.

"Thanks." Sue said as she walked out the door. Sue's plane landed in Wisconsin at 6:45. An hour later, her taxi pulled up to the Hudson home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Let me know what you think!

As Sue's cab pulled up in front of Jack's parents' house, she reached into her purse and took out her Blackberry.

"Hi." She said as someone answered the other phone. "Are you at your Mom and Dad's?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

"Can you talk?" Sue asked.

"Of course."Jack answered, smiling at her thoughtfulness of calling to check on him again.

"Can you go outside?" She asked once again. Sue had paid the driver and was standing in the driveway of the Hudson home.

Jack opened the door to walk out. "Sure, hang on." As his head lifted to check his footing, he saw her standing there as he raised his eyes. A smile instantly appeared on his face. He walked to where she was standing and pulled her into a hug without thinking. She held onto him tight.

"How ya doin?" She whispered.

"Better now that you're here. What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK. I also wanted to pay my respects in person." She explained. "But, if you'd rather me not be here..." She started.

"No!" He exclaimed, a little faster and a bit louder than he'd intended. "I'm glad you're here." He said, giving her another hug.

"Jack?" A voice came from behind them. "Jack, is everything OK, Honey?" Jack's mom asked.

Jack pulled away from Sue's embrace, taking her by the hand he led her to the house.

"Everything's fine Mom." Jack said walking into the house with Sue close behind. "Mom, Dad... this is Sue Thomas. She's a good friend, and colleague from DC."Jack said with a sweet smile looking at Sue.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Hudson." Sue said smiling at Jack's mother.

"Oh, honey, please it's Emily." She said wrapping Sue in a big hug.

Jack softly tapped Sue on the shoulder. As she backed up, Jack repeated what his mom had said, then introduced his father.

"Jack, I'm pretty sure Sue heard me when I said that." Emily said rather disturbed.

"Actually, Mrs. Hud- Emily, I didn't. I'm deaf." Sue explained. Emily looked at her oddly.

"She reads your lips Mom... before you ask." Jack explained.

She laughed and pulled her in for another hug. "OK then, I will TRY to remember to look at you when I'm speaking. Bear with me though honey, I'm old. You know what they say about old dogs and new tricks." She said, they all laughed.

"Speaking of, where's Levi?" Jack asked.

"Oh, is Levi your little boy?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, no." She answered, giggling. "He's my hearing dog. And," She began, looking back at Jack "I left him at home. He really doesn't do well on planes, so I left him with Lucy for the weekend." She explained.

"Ahh, is Lucy your roommate?" Emily asked.

Sue shook her head yes. They all sat at the table. Jack took Sue's coat and made coffee for everyone. They sat and enjoyed their beverages as they got to know Sue better. It didn't take long for Sue to feel as if she was part of the family. Jack was happy that his parents accepted her so quickly, without question, without reservation.

"Are you up for a walk?" Jack asked. Sue shook her head yes, and took her coat from Jack.

The brisk night air felt good. Sue hated to admit but she didn't like planes much more than Levi did. The cool evening air made her feel grounded, safe. They walked in silence for a little bit, until finally Sue broke their comfort.

"It's pretty around here..." She nearly whispered as she took in the sights of the little town he grew up in. There was a lake that had to have been home to frogs and toads... probably some ducks, maybe even a beaver or two she thought. She chuckled at her own thoughts.

"What are you giggling at?" Jack asked.

"Just pretending I can hear the chirping of the crickets, and the peep toads, that's all." She said.

"How did you know there are peep toads in the lake?" He asked her curiously.

"It's a lake... it's spring... there are always peep toads in a lake in the spring." She laughed.

"You've got a point." Jack chuckled. "Why did you come out?" He finally asked.

"I wanted to be here for you." She said without thinking. Her eyes popped open shocked by her own answer, and she blushed in the darkness as they walked more.

"Thanks." Jack said sincerely.

"You're one of my best friends Jack and I know how much your grandmother meant to you." Sue said.

"She does-did mean a lot to me. She baked me cookies and sang to me when I was little. We spent a lot of time together when I was little, got really close, ya know?" Jack said. His eyes began to well with tears. Sue had walked ahead, not realizing Jack had slowed. She turned back toward him and can see his eyes glisten in the low light of the old street lights. She slowly walked back toward him.

"Jack?" She said as she reached him. He turned his face away from her, trying to hide the tears. Sue reached up to his cheek, wiping his cheek. She pulled him into a tight embrace as his tears flowed. He pushed back from her arms, and wiped his eyes and nose.  
"I'm sorry..." Jack began.

"No, don't be." Sue said shaking her head.

"I guess I've made myself too busy to actually face the reality of what's going on."Jack said. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She answered. "We're friends, remember.." She said smiling. He offered her his arm, she took it and leaned against his shoulder as they walked.

"This is nice." Jack said. Sue looked up at him curiously.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Just that this is nice." He repeated.

"Yeah... it is." She agreed. "Umm, what time are the services tomorrow?" She asked.

"Wake's at 2." He answered.

"Umm, I hate to ask, but could you pick me up? I don't have a car, and don't have a clue where I'm going..." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Uh, I figure I'll find a place in town. I can let you know, later... when you take me into town to find a place?" She said again, blushing.

"Don't be silly, you can stay at my parents', there's plenty of room." Jack offered, laughing at her. "Did you really come all the way out here without a car, or a place to stay?" He asked.

"I guess it wasn't important at the time. I just wanted to be here for you." She said, snuggling closer to his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said as they walked arm and arm back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

By Rebanut

The following morning, Sue woke in Jack's bed. She was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, not wanting to move. One eye began to flicker open. She took a deep breath, taking in Jack's scent. She could smell his cologne, his shampoo. As her eyes began to open fully, and focus, she realized the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes were staring back at hers. She smiled still waking from her hazy sleepiness.

"Hi..." She said, barely audible, smiling widely.

"Good morning." Jack replied. It was only then that she realized those gorgeous brown eyes staring into hers were Jack's. She shot backwards, pushing herself into the pillow, and let out a yelp.

"JACK!" She nearly screamed.

"Hey, hey... I'm sorry. I thought you knew it was me." He said signing over and over 'I'm sorry.'

"Jack, you nearly scared me to death!" Sue scolded him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but breakfast is about ready. I thought I could show you around a bit before we have to leave for the services." He said. "Why don't you get up, and come down to eat." He suggested.

"Give me a bit to get cleaned up and dressed." She asked.

"No, come in the robe. Everyone else is." He said.

"Except you." She said back to him, nodding her head toward the fact that he was already dressed.

"I had to go to the store for my mom this morning." Jack answered. He flashed his trademark smile in her direction as he closed the door behind him. A few minutes passed, and Sue emerged from the room, wrapped tightly in a robe they'd left in her room for her. The stairs to the old house creaked as she walked down, announcing her arrival before she was even visible. Much to her surprise, everyone sitting at the table signed "Good Morning". She smiled with appreciation that Jack's family had put that effort into making her feel welcome. She then noticed there were two extra faces at the table. They too were wrapped in robes. Sue smiled in their direction, as Jack realized she didn't know who they were.

"Sue Thomas, I want you to meet my aunt and uncle. This is Pete and May McEntire. Mom's brother and sister in law." He said. "Uncle Pete, Aunt May, this is my best friend Sue." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you Sue." May said holding her hand out to her, Pete did the same.

"How did you two meet?" Pete asked.

"Work, actually." Sue answered, smiling and taking her seat next to Jack. The family began to eat the goodies that Jack's mom had prepared. She smiled at the thought that he'd just called her his best friend.

"How long have you been together?" May asked. Jack nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Sue noticed, not seeing the question, but looked concerned at him. He reassured her he was fine.

"I'm fine, went down the wrong pipe." He coughed to clear his throat. "Umm, Uncle Pete, we're just friends." Jack said, smiling at Sue, who was now paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. You two make a nice couple. And I apologize if I have made you feel uncomfortable... Sue." He said, winking and nudging Jack's dad. They all chuckled. Jack looked uncomfortable, and Sue lightly blushed.

"No harm done..." Sue reassured his family. Not soon enough, breakfast was over. Sue offered to help, but Jack insisted he would while she got cleaned up. Sue retreated to the upstairs to change and wash up. She put on a comfortable pair of blue jeans, and a V-neck light blue sweater. Jack gasped as the morning light caught her blonde locks as it filtered through the kitchen curtains. The bright yellow rays played on the locks that were tussled up into a pony tail. She smiled at Jack as they met at the table.

"You look nice." Jack said, helping her with a sweater. His hand landed on the small of her back as they walked out the door to see the sights of Jack's old stomping grounds.

"Are you sure they're just friends?" May asked Emily. Emily smiled back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think that's what they're telling themselves. Admitting you're in love takes a lot of guts... and I don't think my son has them!" Emily admitted laughing.

"Well, I wish he would find that back bone and tell that girl how he feels about her. It's obvious she's head over heels for him." Samuel said.

"What makes you think that?" May asked.

"Have you seen how she looks at him? That's love."Samuel answered.

They all just gave him a look and laughed.

Sue and Jack walked along the road side as he pointed out his favorite places to play hide and seek with his brother and best friend. He pointed out a couple friends' houses, and finally they came upon the lake he learned to skate on, swim in, and even fished when he was young.

"It's so peaceful out here." Sue said, looking out at the water. Jack walked down the embankment toward the waters' edge, offering Sue his hand. The trees were just beginning to come alive with bright shades of green. The sun streaked through the branches creating wisps of streaks, dots and designs along the dirt path that lead to the lake. The shadows danced along the path in front of them, leading the way. Sue lost her footing a bit, and Jack reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close, both laughed.

"Careful!"Jack said.

"Sorry." Sue blushed.

Jack left his arm around her back as they walked.

"So, this is where you learned to skate?" Sue asked looking out at the water before them.

"Yep. Skate, swim, fish.. Had my first kiss over there." He said, before he realized what he'd said and to who. Sue smiled and giggled at him, reveling in his embarrassment.

"Oh, is that so?" She teased. "And I suppose that would be Allie?" Sue said with a bit of jealously mixed with her teasing.

"Actually, her name was Melissa Palmer. We were 6."Jack laughed.

"6? That doesn't exactly count as a real kiss, now does it?" Sue joked.

"Well, we did try it again, when we were 12." Jack admitted.

"Oh, 12? Much better!" Sue teased back.

"Oh, and how old were you when you had your first real kiss? Jack kidded with her as he nudged her arm.

"A lady never reveals such things." She answered.

"Uh! Oh, come on now..." Jack pretended to be upset.

"I was 14."She said softly.

"And does he have his name?" Jack inquired.

"Michael. He was a friend of mine." She revealed.

"Justa friend? Friends don't usually kiss."Jack joked.

"Sometimes they do." Sue said as she turned toward the water. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as they played the flirting game they so often played. If she could just make herself look him in the eye, he would see how much she wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her. But, alas, she couldn't make herself.

"So, was it just let's try it and see what it's like?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Do you need to know this?" She answered blushing.

"Kinda... I'm just curious." He answered honestly.

"No, we both went to a party at a friends' house, and they were playing spin the bottle. The rules were, if you got a person once, you had to kiss them in the circle. If you got them a second time, you had to go make out with them on the stairs. My first spin, I got Michael. We kissed, a quick little kiss, but it was a nice first kiss. His first spin, it landed on me. They made us go on the stairs, but neither of us was... ready, so we kissed again, and left. It was a better kiss, a real kiss." She said, smiling at her memory.

"Sounds like a nice, first kiss." Jack said sincerely.

"It was."She agreed as they began to walk around the water. They walked in silence just taking in the sights. Suddenly Jack pointed to a rock on the edge of the water with an old log wedged under it.

"Peep toad."Sue whispered. "See I told you there were peep toads here." She smiled.

"We should get going back. We still need to get changed for services and get to the funeral home." Sue agreed with him with a sad look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After services, the family was tired, and decided to go home and rest up for the funeral services the following morning.

Jack and Sue decided to go get a pizza in town. Jack had a sadness about him. Sue knew how much this entire ordeal was getting to Jack. She could see it on his face, in his eyes. As they sat across from one another waiting for their food, Sue reached for his hand, giving it a light squeeze. Jack looked up from his thoughts, smiling at her.

"Sorry, lost in thought I guess." He admitted.

"Understandable." Sue said. "Your grandmother looked great for her age. She's a beautiful woman. Your mom looks a lot like her." Sue said.

"Thanks. She does actually." Jack said with a sad smile.

"You have her eyes. You have the same sparkle."Sue said. Jack looked at her curiously.

"I was looking at the collage. You were cute as a little boy." Sue giggled. Jack began to get a big head when she added: "What happened?" She laughed out loud.

"Ouch! That hurt." Jack said.

"I'm just kidding... But, really, you do look like her." Sue said, still chuckling.

"Thanks. Mom said something to me about going to Gramms tomorrow and maybe go through some stuff. I'll probably end up over there on Sunday too. I want to try to help as much as I can. I don't think Mom's ready to go through some of her stuff." Jack said.

"It's too early. I don't blame her, she's not ready yet. Give her some time, she will be." Sue reassured him. Their pizza arrived and they dug in.

"Sue, would you like to come with me tomorrow and Sunday? I could use a friend." Jack asked.

"Would your mother mind if I was there?" Sue asked.

"I'm sure she won't mind. She's fond of you." Jack smiled as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Hey there Jack!" Called a man's voice from behind Sue. "Sorry about your grandmother, she was a sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate you stopping by the services today; it was good to see your family." Jack replied. Sue caught most of what he'd said, and turned to see who he was talking to.

"Dave Corbin, this is Sue Thomas. Sue, Dave."Jack said. Dave and Sue shook hands.

"I remember seeing you at the services today. Wish it could have been under different circumstances." Dave said.

"Nice to meet you." Sue said.

"Number 36."Rang out a voice from behind the counter.

"Well, my dinner's ready. Gotta get home, the wife's eating for two..." He turned, smiled at Sue and said his goodbyes. Dave picked up his pizza and walked toward the door.

"Hey Jack... Gonna miss those chocolate chip cookies!" He smiled and left. Jack smiled back, but it quickly faded into a bittersweet memory.

The couple sat in silence and finished up their pizza. Sue reached over the table and took Jack by the hand.

"Come on."She said, nodding toward the door. She left her hand cupped in his as they walked out the door. Jack pulled toward where the car was parked, but Sue was headed in the other direction.

"We're parked over here." He said.

"I know."She answered, and continued in the opposite direction. Jack looked at her curiously, but didn't fight her instincts. He was a bit surprised that she was still holding his hand.

The pace slowed some as they walked a little way. It was a beautiful spring evening. The air was clear and crisp, but warm enough to get away with wearing just a sweater. The small town was beginning to show the first signs of summer life. There were a few boys wearing baseball uniforms, and a little girl was dressed in a soccer uniform. The days were beginning to stay light longer, more people were venturing outside after their work day was through.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked. Sue just smiled.

"I thought I saw something earlier." She replied.

"Oh?" He asked, smiling at her.

As they crossed an intersection, a smile appeared on Sue's lips. "I knew I saw it." She whispered more to herself than Jack. She tugged on his hand and pulled him into a little bakery.

"Hi ya folks, how can I help you tonight?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"We'll take two chocolate chip cookies please, and two coffees." Sue answered. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. They fixed their coffee the way they like them, and took the cookies outside to enjoy.

"To your grandma... wish I'd met her." Sue said, toasting her cookie with Jack's.

"To Gramms."He tapped Sue's cookie and both took a bite. Jack smiled sweetly at Sue. "Thank you, this is a very nice touch. Gramms would appreciate the gesture." He said.

They finished their cookies and coffee as they walked back to the car. Jack entwined his fingers with Sue's as they strolled, just enjoying each other's company, and for the first time in days, Jack's sadness lifted, even if just for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Saturday morning was the hardest day that Jack had ever experienced. The service was simple and classy, like his grandmother had been. Most of her friends had passed on, but those who could, had turned out to honor her. Friends and family spoke at her service and at her life's celebration luncheon afterwards.

"It was a beautiful service." Sue commented to Jack's family. "I wish I had the chance to know her, from all the wonderful tales I heard over the past couple days, she seems like a hot ticket, an incredible spirit." Sue said smiling.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I am sure my mom would have loved you." Emily said. She leaned into Sue and said "Now, if Jack would just open his eyes to what he has right here, his Gramms could rest easy in Heaven." Emily said with a chuckle in her voice. She had said it barely audible, but enough for Sue to read her lips. Sue blushed at the suggestion Mrs. Hudson was making.

"Emily..."Sue began, but before she could get another word out, Samuel interrupted them.

"Are you two coming? Jack said he and Sue and help us go through some of Mom's paperwork, look for the stuff the lawyer was asking for." Sam said.

"Yeah, come on." Emily said with a sadness in her voice.

It was a short ride to her mom's house. Jack drove his rental, and Samuel drove their car.

"What was my mom talking your ear off about earlier?" Jack asked.

"Oh, umm, nothing really. Just saying how nice the services were, and how much your grandmother would have loved everything." Sue said, smudging the truth just a bit. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Jack opened the door for Sue, and let his hand rest on her lower back as they walked up the stairs to the porch. The house was old, probably built in the late 1800's. It was small, but cozy. The medium navy blue paint was just beginning to peel and flake away. It was trimmed in a bright white along the shutters, and porch. There were plants and flowers hanging from hooks at each section of the porch. It made for a welcoming feeling. There was a handmade wooden swing just big enough for two to swing away the evening on. On the outer edge of the swing frame, there was a heart, hand carved with 'I love you' written in it. Sue smiled at the sweetness of that, knowing it was hand crafted by Jack's grandfather.

Sam opened the door, but Emily hesitated.

"Mom? You OK?" Jack asked.

Emily turned to her son, there were tears in her eyes. Sam gently took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm OK son, thank you. I'm just used to smelling something cooking and hearing Mom call out to me that I forgot her favorite son in law." She laughed.

The family entered the door. It was painfully quiet. The sound of a fish tank filter hummed from the corner of the living room. Jack walked right over and fed them. Jack then looked at his father with concern in his eyes.

"Where's Tootsie? And her guinea pig?" Jack asked.

"Tootsie going to live with your aunt and uncle, they have the room, and no allergies. The little boy next door said he would like the fish if we didn't have anyone to take them. Do you want them?" He asked Jack. Jack shook his head no. "And, Mr. Winky will probably have to go to a shelter. We can't have him, and none of the rest of the family really wants another pet." He answered the rest of Jack's question, hoping his not so subtle hint wouldn't be lost on his son.

"Oh, Dad... I don't wan- well, I mean... I don't ..." Jack stumbled over his words.

Sue looked at him confused.

"Where is he?" Jack finally gave in and asked.

"In the den." Emily answered. Jack walked into the den, and instantly saw a yellow and white guinea pig staring at him. As soon as he'd entered the room, Mr. Winky began to 'dweet' at him. Jack walked over checked his water, and food. After refilling his water bottle, Jack snuck him a carrot, and gave him a scratch behind his ears. The animal didn't move. He seemed to understand that Jack was as empty inside from Gramms passing as he was. It was an odd bond that was built instantly between the two.

"What do ya think, Mr. Winky? Do you think you could live in a big city?" Jack asked as he petted him over and over again. Finally Jack shook himself out of the haze of memory, and said he and Sue would be in the attic looking for the old paperwork his parents needed for the lawyer.

Jack pulled the ladder down to climb into the upper loft. It was dusty and smelled of closed musty air. Jack walked to the window and opened it.

"So, do I get to meet this new creature in your life?" Sue teased.

Jack just chuckled. "How can I say no? I can't let Gramms beloved pet go to a shelter if I can offer him a home." Jack shook his head.

"Wow, a Grandma's boy..." Sue teased. Jack smiled agreeing that he was. "What are we looking for?" Sue asked.

Jack pulled up a couple of stools for them to sit on. He put a few boxes in front of each. "I don't really know. Anything that looks official I guess." Jack answered. "Mom said she wanted to make sure the lawyer had everything he would need, so there was no arguments over the estate." Jack continued.

"Ahh... That can be tough sometimes." Sue agreed. Most of the papers they found were old newspaper articles about friends or family. There were some big news stories that she kept in closed containers to protect them. They found clear sealed containers marked with such events as "Kennedy", "Challenger", "War 1, 2, Nam, Korea", "9/11". There was even one with all the natural disasters she thought would be worth something someday. The couple didn't open the containers, wanting to keep them pristine. Sue reached over to a couple large round hat boxes. She opened them to find letters bunched up with twine and yarn.

"Jack... Should we look?" Sue asked, not sure if they would be too private.

"I'm sure they're just letters from my grandfather when he was in the war and maybe from my dad when he was away in the service." Jack said, brushing off the thought they could be personal.

Sue gently tugged at the twine of the first bunch of letters. They were dated from 1960-1972. Most were post marked from bases that Jack's dad was stationed at during his duration in the service.

"Dearest Samuel, Aug 1960

Just a note to let you know, I miss you dearly. Stay safe in all you do, and know I am waiting for you.

All my love,

Emily"

Sue read a few more that were basically the same. There were answer letters as well:

"My Sweet Emily, Nov 1960

I miss you too. I cannot wait to come home so we can be married, and start a family. Please write soon, your letters keep me going. Love you forever... Sam"

"They love each other a lot." Sue said. "Why does your grandmother have these letters?" She asked. "Shouldn't your mom have them?"

"I think Gramms was more sentimental than Mom. She was more like Grandpa, more stoic." Jack explained as he flipped through more old bills and letters, taxes and cards. Sue continued to sort through some more letters. After a short time, she found some that were from Jack's grandfather to Gramms. She blushed a bit when she opened the first one.

"My Dearest Love,

I cannot wait to hold you in my arms once more. The memory of our last night together will warm the depths of my soul during these bitter nights we must endure. I will forever keep the memory of our first touch close to my heart, and I shall take it to my grave full of happiness that you fill my heart with." Sue folded the letter quickly, and placed it back in the pile she had just untied. Jack looked at her, noticed she was blushing a deep shade of pink.

"Something good?" Jack teased.

"Something like that..." Sue admitted blushing even more. "I think he was referring to their wedding night. I couldn't read more..." Sue said, trying desperately to shake the image the letter had created from her mind's eye.

Jack laughed at her innocence of blushing from words on a paper. He suddenly couldn't take his eyes from her image. He was mesmerized by her child like innocence. The specks of dust danced around them, the flecks caught the light and reflected it onto Sue's face and golden locks. Jack felt something stir within him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. The overwhelming urge to brush his lips across hers showed upon his face when he and Sue made eye contact. Jack leaned forward on his foot stool, lightly licking his lips. He was being drawn to her by a force both could feel, and neither could stop. He slowly reached his hand to her cheek, brushing his hand along it, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. Sue realized where this moment was headed, and drew in a nervous breath. Jack smiled softly as he approached her lips. Suddenly, he withdrew quickly, and sat back down on the stool, blushing. Sue noticed a new set of shadows on the opposite wall, and realized that his parents had come up to the attic. Instantly Sam realized they'd interrupted a very personal moment.

"Uh, we're headed home. We just wanted to let you two know." Sam said as he turned back down. Emily began to fuss about wanting to chat with the pair, but Samuel insisted they could chat later. When she protested more, Sam gave her the 'evil' eye and she understood his meaning.

"Umm, maybe we should get going too? It's been a long day." Jack offered.

"Yeah. We can, umm, pick up where we left off in the morning." She suggested.

They walked back to the car, keeping an awkward distance between them. Emily noticed and shook her head.

"You keep out of that woman." Samuel teased.

"Oh, come on now, Sam. How blind can your son be?"She asked. "You know as well as I do, if we'd been another 30 seconds later with opening that door, they'd been in the middle of a lip lock." Emily protested.

"Like this one?" Sam asked, as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tight around her waist and kissing her square on the lips. With no thought, Emily allowed it to turn more passionate than she intended. When he released her from his grip, she playfully slapped his arm, just as Jack passed them. He opened the door, as he did, he called to his parents to get a room! Sam smiled, raising his eye brows at Emily, suggesting that was a good idea.

Sue and Jack drove back in silence, not sure what to say about their near miss kiss. Sue watched him from the corner of her eye, trying not to let him see her studying his face. The last time she'd felt those butterflies had been in the office at Callahan and Merced, but that had just been a cover for work. At least that's what she had convinced herself of.

Sue said she was exhausted, and wanted to change before having a cup of hot cocoa. Jack sat with his mom at the table, in silence. Emily watched her son. She knew how he felt about Sue, it was written on his face.

"Are you planning on letting that beautiful girl in on how you're feeling, anytime soon?" She asked. Jack looked at her, more shocked than she thought he would be.

"Mom!" Jack began to protest. "We're friends."

"Who are in love." She smiled. "Nothing better than being in love with your best friend, I am." She admitted.

Jack didn't say anything, he just blushed as he watched his coffee swirl in his cup.

"She deserves to hear it from you, you know that right?" Emily asked. "Eht..." She began, holding up her hand to quiet her son. "Were you not about to put a lip lock on her right as we came into the loft?" She said, staring at him.

"Mom..." He again protested.

"It was a rhetorical question honey, I just don't want to see you throw away the best thing in your life." Emily said putting her hand over Jack's.

"Jack, could you help me carry some of these boxes to the living room, so your mother can go through them tomorrow?" Sam called.

"Saved by the bell..." Jack smartly said to his mom. "Coming dad." He called out.

Sue came down wrapped in her robe. Her cup of cocoa was sitting, waiting for her. She stirred in some whipped cream, and thanked Emily for her kindness.

"Oh, sweetie, no need to thank me. You're Jack's friend... you're family." She said, putting her hand over Sue's.

"How are you holding up?" Sue asked cautiously.

"I think I'm doing alright." She answered. "Thank you for asking." Sue smiled at her, and sipped her drink.

"I haven't had hot cocoa with homemade whipped cream in forever." Sue said with a smile.

"Nothing like it." Emily agreed. "Um, Sue... Could I ask you something?" She inquired.

"Of course."Sue answered, not having a clue where the line of questioning was going to end.

"Do you have feelings for my son?" She asked. Sue blushed as her eyes bulged a bit.

"Uhh... we're friends... good friends, but just friends." Sue answered, trying not to lie.

"That doesn't answer my question Sweetie." Emily insisted.

"Mrs. Hudson... Emily, we have rules against personal relationships within the team."Sue answered again.

"And again, that doesn't answer the question I asked." She said, teasing.

"It doesn't matter if I do, we could never act on them." Sue answered, hoping that was good enough. She wasn't sure she was ready to answer that question honestly and fully.

"Oh, but it does matter. Love matters." She said. There was a long pause as Sue took another sip of her drink, trying desperately to find anything else to talk about.

"Mr. Winky is certainly cute, isn't he?" Sue said, changing the subject.

"He is."Emily agreed. "Just don't let him get away if you're in love with him. True love only comes around once." Emily said to Sue.

"I know... but I'm sure Jack will take good care of him." She covered as Jack and Sam walked back through the door carrying some boxes.

"IF my boy is smart, he'll take good care of you too." Emily smiled. Sue blushed.

Jack gave his mother a look when he noticed she was talking with Sue and she was blushing.

The following morning, Sue was first downstairs. She put a pot of coffee on, when Emily appeared from around the corner.

"Good morning." She said. Sue smiled, returning the greeting.

"It was really nice of your family to learn that just for me." Sue acknowledged.

"Jack taught us. It's easy to make someone feel welcome..." Emily said smiling at her. "Would you like a muffin or toast or something?" She asked.

"A muffin sounds good." Sue said reaching for the basket of homemade muffins a friend had dropped off the day before. Sue poured 2 cups of coffee and sat back at the table with Emily.

"Honey, I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable last night, you know, talking about your personal life." Emily broached the subject. "It's not my business..." She said.

"Don't be silly. You love your son." Sue said.

"Do you?"Emily asked out right. Sue knew, she either had to lie, or just not answer the question in order to not answer it.

"I-I don't know how to answer that question, Emily. I can't let myself think of Jack and me as anything other than just friends. We're not allowed to cross that line. If we do, we would be removed from the team, and perhaps even lose our job altogether." Sue said.

"Oh, I see."Jack's mom answered, smiling. She knew the truth, it was almost enough. "Just promise me something? If ever the opportunity does arrive, don't let it pass you by... I'm not convinced he deserves you, but you would make him happy." Emily said. The women exchanged a smile to seal their silent contract. Sue knew the answer to that question was a resounding "YES". As they each bit into their muffins, the boys joined them. Jack looked worried.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sue and Jack headed back up to the attic to sort through more papers. Jack began to take boxes off the pile and filter through the contents. Most of what he found was old bills, some old letters and cards of all sorts. Sue seemed fascinated by another hat box she's started to sort through. She was sitting against the window, allowing the natural light to reflect against her golden hair as it fell against her cheeks. Her cheeks were a shade darker pink than usual as she read the letter intensely. Jack smiled at her, and how intrigued she seemed to be.

"What d'ya find? Something good?" He asked. Sue didn't even notice he was talking to her. He waved in her direction, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry... Did you say something?" Sue asked as she began to fold up a letter.

"Just asking what you were reading. Something interesting?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Umm, yeah. There are some seriously romantic letters in this pile. I'm not sure I should be reading them. I feel like I'm invading your grandmother's privacy." Sue said, blushing.

"That good huh?" Jack teased.

"Here, read some." She said handing him a letter from his grandfather. Jack sat on the floor against the wall, his arm touching Sue's. The warmth from his skin made goose bumps appear on hers. She calmed herself and opened the packet of love letters, sharing one with him.

"This packet seems to be in order. The story seems to be in order. They were so in love with each other." She said, fondly touching the edge of the first note. "I hope our love is that strong one day." She said honestly and without forethought. It was only after a few seconds that she realized what she'd said, and tried, rather unsuccessfully, to correct. "Uh... umm... I- I mean, me and my husband... one day, maybe... yo-you know, if that ever happens..." She stumbled and stuttered over her words. Jack chuckled. He had taken what she'd said the way she'd meant it, silently wishing that one day, that lucky guy would be him.

"You'll find that someone special." Jack reassured her. She smiled while trying to regain her composure. She softly began to read the first letter.

"My dearest love,

I cannot tell you how much our talks have meant to me. I will miss sneaking from the house to meet with you under the apple tree. The smell of the blossoms will forever remind me of my first kiss- the beginning of us. I can't wait to see your smile again. Stay safe during your training." Em Sue read.

Jack opened his letter, and began to read it.

"My Sweet Em,

I have cherished our time together at home. I wish I could stay by your side, but I must serve our great country. I hope you can understand my need to do this. Please take care of yourself. I will be with baited breath til we see are in each other's arms once more."

Jack smiled at the pure romance of what was written.

"They had a way with the pen back then..." He said smiling.

Sue smiled in agreement with what was written. She took another, reading it aloud. It was as romantic as the last, Jack continued. He was surprised at how romantic his grandfather was. Three pairs of letters later, he was coming home from basic training.

"You want a snack? Drink?" Jack asked.

"I could use a drink." Sue answered.

"I'll be back in a bit." Jack said. Sue continued to read through some of the cards and letters that were in the hat box. There was a diary with an apple blossom pressed between the pages. She flipped through the pages, glancing at the details of an ordinary life of a young woman during the war back then. She was obviously in love with the young man in the army. He was mentioned on nearly each page. The pain she felt when he left, the love and passion she'd felt when he finally gotten the gumption to kiss her under that apple tree from which the blossom had fallen. The excitement she felt when he was returning home from his basic training. He would be home for 6 precious weeks before he would be shipped to Europe to serve next to his army brothers to protect the freedom he so desperately believed in.

"I swear that man loves this country more than any person living on this Earth, including me. But, that's ok. He has heart. I think I'm in love with this man. My mama is going to be fit to be tied." Sue read. Suddenly, she could smell something that made her stomach growl, and her mouth water. She looked up to see Jack walking toward her carrying a tray. On the tray was a pitcher of lemonade, two plastic cups, and 4 grilled cheese sandwiches, steaming hot. He placed the tray on a box next to where they were sitting, and sat back down. They shared the sandwiches and lemonade. Sue told him she'd found a diary.

Sue read more from the book. She read it aloud to Jack. They both began to get lost in the words.

September 1941

"I can hardly wait. Tomorrow, my man will be home. I am hoping my parents will accept our relationship. Our families don't like each other."

September 1941

"The sweetest man in the universe arrived home yesterday. He is so thin. They must not feed him much in the Army. I fear I will not recognize him when he returns from the war. He will be home until October. I wish to spend every waking moment with him, but I know we cannot. I have never felt the love for anyone the way I do this man that I love so deeply."

September 1941

"My love has asked for my hand in marriage. He asked my father, who was outraged, and forbid it. We knew this would be the outcome, but hope for him to change his mind."

September 1941

"Weeks have passed and Father hardly leaves my side. When he is at work, he has other family or neighbors watching my every move. I fear I will not see my love again without causing a rift in our family. I miss him so much."

October 31,1941

"I am meeting him tonight, in the orchid. I cannot live without him in my life. I am of legal age, my father can't tell me NOT to see him. I will prove to my father what a wonderful man he is. I want to spend my life with him. I want to be his wife, and raise our own family together. I pray it will be so."

"The sun is just pushing up from the horizon. The dew on the branches, and apples made them glisten in the first bursts of morning sunlight. I blush to think of the passion that was spent in the back seat of JW's car last night. I have never felt the butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach as I did last night. He was so loving, so passionate, yet so careful to take his time with me. My first time with a man will be forever etched in my mind's eye. We wrote our names in a heart in the steam that formed on the window. I can't wait to spend my every night wrapped in his body, spending our passion and love for one another forever." Sue blushed a dark shade of pink. Jack swallowed hard, as he blushed from the content of that passage as well. There was awkwardness between them that was palatable. Sue looked up, making contact with Jack's eyes. Both tried to ignore the fact they were being drawn to each other. There was a sudden crack of thunder that broke the trance they'd become trapped in.

"Wow. That was some entry..." Sue stumbled, unsure of what to say. It was, after all, his grandparents they were reading about.

"Yeah... It's funny how you just don't see your grandparents or parents in 'that' way. We just assume we're brought by the stork." He laughed.

"Yeah..."Sue said smiling uncomfortably. "It's getting pretty bad out there, maybe we should go?" She suggested.

Jack helped her up. As their hands touched, a spark flew. He could see that Sue felt it too. Jack's hand lingered in Sue's a little longer than it should have. Their eyes remained locked. Sue could feel her breathing become nervous, Jack's slowed. A loud crack of thunder and flash of lightening sent Sue into Jack's arms. Jack lost his footing and fell backwards onto a pile of old quilts, knocking over boxes of letters. Sue landed on top of his chest. She was shaking. They were only a few inches from each other. Sue looked horrified, and Jack began to laugh.

"Are you OK?" He asked laughing hard.

"Umm, I'm fine... I think." She replied.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I felt the floor shake, and saw the flash outside the window... it- it scared me. I'm sorry." She said, trying to move.

The door opened to the attic, and a voice rang out.

"Are you two alright? We heard a bang up here." Sam called out.

"We're fine Dad. Sue got scared by the lightening, and I slipped... we fell." He tried to explain. He mother climbed up the stairs as well, concerned for them. When she saw them lying on top of each other, she just smiled and tugged her husband's sleeve to leave.

Sue pushed herself off of Jack's chest, and offered him help up.

"I bet your father didn't believe a word you just said, did he?" Sue said, embarrassed.

"He probably did. My mom, I'm sure is thinking something totally different." Jack teased.

"Great..."Sue mumbled as they began to pick up the mess they'd just made.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Jack's parents had started back to the house as Sue and Jack were cleaning. The roads were bad, beginning to flood and some of the dirt roads that lead back to the Hudson home were washing away. Samuel called Jack's cell to tell him not to attempt the drive back. They would be safer at his grandmother's house for the night. Secretly Emily hoped they would find a way to cross the line they'd both drawn for their personal relationship. She had a feeling it would take a little more pushing though.

"Dad says the roads are bad, we should stay here." Jack said.

"I have to catch a flight at 10. I'm supposed to be back at the office tomorrow morning." Sue said.

"Call D, tell him the weather is horrible, and we can't get you to the airport. I seriously doubt the planes are flying in this weather." He said, leading her down the stairs.

Sue called D and left a message telling him she would try to get out as soon as she could. She then called the airport. Jack was right, the weather was too bad, and all flights had been cancelled. She was grateful to be with him, he always made her feel better.

Jack found his grandmother's flashlight, which didn't have much battery life left in it. He found a couple candles they could use as light. They pulled a couple blankets from the back of the chairs and snuggled under the blankets, sipping a hot cup of coffee. Jack had made a pot while Sue was calling home. Jack decided to check out some sleeping arrangements, only to find his grandmother had turned her spare room into a sewing room with only a small bed in it. Her own bedroom was filled with memories she'd recently began going through. He smiled sadly thinking, she must have known her time was short.

As he closed his grandmother's bedroom door, the sky lit up again, the kitchen light flickered and the power went dim. Sue screamed, calling Jack's name. The power went completely out, leaving them in the pitch black dark.

Jack made his way back to Sue's side as fast as he could. Nearly instinctively, he rounded corners and narrowly avoided furniture to get back to her side.

"I'm here. He lit another candle and placed it in front of them, brightening the room." He took her by the hand and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "You OK?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. Lightning has always scared me. Sometimes you can tell it will lightning bad from the thunder. Most of the time, I can't feel it, so the lightning always catches me by surprise."She said, trying to explain her over reacting.

"No worries. I'll protect you." Jack assured her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a snuggle position. "Do you want to read some more letters?" he suggested.

"Might as well. Do you think we'll get back to your parents tonight?" She asked.

"No. I'm not going to try it in the dark. It's too dangerous. Unfortunately, I'm stuck with the couch. Gramms spare room only has a small bed, and her room is too full of treasures and trinkets." Jack smiled. His eyes misted a bit, as he picked up another letter from the box. Sue put her hand in Jack's and gave it a light squeeze, just enough for him to understand she was there for him.

November 1941

JW has arranged for us to be wed by a preacher two towns over. I so wish mama and papa would be there, but I know they will not. They will accept him one day, I know they will. He's a good man.

December 1941

Horrible news has come to our town. Three more boys from the area, two were friends of my family, one had just moved here, were killed over there in the past couple days. I fear so much for the safety of my lover. He must stay safe. There are rumors they will be called up for duty early. I pray not. I need to be with him...

December 1941

My worst fears have been realized. JW and his platoon have been called early. They must report in 3 days. We are running away tonight to be married. We will have enough time to be wed, and spend one glorious night together as husband and wife before he deploys for God only knows how long.

December 1941

I am afraid I will forever put a rift in my family when they read the note I have left for them. I only hope they understand how deep my feelings are for this man I am taking as my husband.

Our service to celebrate our marriage wasn't what I had always pictured, but we are husband and wife. I cannot put into words how happy I am that we can be together, if only for one more day. My heart spills with the love I feel for this man I now call husband.

December 15, 1941

I have yet to see my parents, to see the disappointment on their faces. Today, I want only to walk with my honorable man as he walks to his commander to become the hero he is. I know he will keep our marriage sacred, as I will. I pray God keeps him safe, and brings him home to me so we might start our family. My heart is breaking.

I watched my husband, I love the sound of that, walk into the distance until I could no longer see his image against the sunset. He is no longer mine. He belongs to Uncle Sam now. I will not see him again for months, perhaps a year. He had wanted to face my parents with me, but we did not have the time. I wanted to remember these precious last moments together wrapped in his love.

"Wow... Their love was fierce." Sue said.

"My grandparents definitely loved each other." He smiled "You should have seen them together. They would tease each other relentlessly." Jack laughed.

December 1941

My parents are not happy with my decision. They feel I am too young to start a family especially with a man who is off 'God knows where, doing God knows what, with God knows who...' as my mother put it. She doesn't understand out love is strong and it will keep us solid through our time apart. I have not had the nerve yet, to tell her she is going to be a grandmother. That surely will push her over the edge. I will not be able to hide it much longer. I hope to keep it a secret until I have been married for at least 2 months. It would kill my good God fearing parents if they knew I had given my virtue away before our vows were exchanged. I cannot wait to see JW's face when our child is welcomed into this world. I pray he is home by then.

December 1941

I have written my love of the news of our child, and his or her arrival due date. I don't know if he will be able to come home by then, but I will send him a photo. I am hoping for a son, one to carry on his name, a small copy of his father. Although, I have heard stories of my dearest's mischievous behavior as a youngster from his mother, which JW never denied!

January 1942

The holidays have come and gone, and my most precious gift this year was a note from JW that indicated he is more excited if not more than I am, about becoming a parent. He is looking forward to the birth of our child. I cannot wait for us to be together again.

January 1942

My belly has popped, and I am showing. By the time spring is here, I will be nearly too big fit in my door! I have asked the doctor if there is more than one child in here, he assures me there is not. The snow is relentless, making the mail slower than usual. I desperately miss hearing the stories from my man and sharing with him the stories of his rough and tumble little one growing inside me. My back aches daily, as do my feet. I cannot see them any longer, but have been told by my aunt that my ankles are horribly swollen.

January 29, 1942

The baby is moving an awful lot lately... I cannot wait to hold him in my arms, for his father to...

January 30, 1942

JW's gone...

February 14, 1942

JW's home now... he's resting with the angels. I can't bear to be without him. I shall not wake when the sun rises high tomorrow. Please God, let me be with my love.

March 1942

JW's dearest friend has been injured. He is home, but changed forever by the tools of war. I was asked by his mother, a good friend of mine from the woman's circle in church, to visit. She hoped seeing a friendly face would cheer him up. Maybe a visit to JW's best friend's bedside will help my heart heal.

April 1942

Another blizzard, perhaps an April fool's prank from my forever love... I have spent many days sitting with Jake. He seems to enjoy our visits. He has certainly done my heart some good in the way of healing. He is able to share with me stories of the pals' adventures while stationed together. He has given me a glimpse into a time I didn't have JW's mind but always his heart. He gave me the last picture taken of my husband- one of the two of them standing proudly. He asked me to give it to my son when he is born.

It helps the snow has melted, and the tulips and daffodils are beginning to push their way through hardened dirt, spring is finally in the air. The apple trees are beginning to bud. I cannot bear for them to bloom. The sweet air will hold all the bitter sweet memories of my time with JW last year at this time. How things have changed in such a short time."

Sue looked up from the precious book, her cheeks stained with tears. Jack's face has moist streaks on them as well.

"Oh my God... how sad. How could she have made it through all of that pain and anguish? I don't think I could have..." Sue said before her despair finally took over and she began to sob. Jack pulled her to him, holding her close to his chest. He closed his eyes tight. Only a few moments had passed, but a lifetime of hurt and memories had been shared by Jack's grandmother in her memoires.

The storm outside had picked up and was rattling the house more than before. Jack moved Sue so he could go check the windows and doors, but Sue asked him not to go. She was nervous in the storm.

"OK, I'll stay here. I think everything is closed up tight anyway. He gathered up an extra blanket from the chair next to them, and wrapped it around their shoulders. Sue had closed the book and laid it on the coffee table. She leaned into Jack's shoulder, snuggling as close as she could get. Jack smiled. The soft scent of her perfume lifted to his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He could someday see himself having as much love for Sue as his grandparents had for each other. With that last drifting thought, he faded off to sleep. Sue had already fallen into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jack woke in a jump. His heart was pounding; his breathing was short and labored. He shook his head, trying to focus on his surroundings. The power was still out; he couldn't see any light coming from the street. He glanced at his watch to check the time... it was 3:42. Something wasn't sitting with him. Something about what Sue had read wasn't right. He couldn't pin point it. He looked over to see Sue still comfortably resting against his chest. Her soft skin, blonde strands of hair lying across her brow drew him to her. His finger tip traced along the outer edge of her jaw. Her eyes twitched as she dreamt. He smiled a half smile as he wondered what she was dreaming about. Could she ever think of him in the same way he does her? He could only hope.

Jack pulled his arm from under Sue's head, letting her lay against the couch gently. She stirred at first, but settled right back down.

He grabbed a flash light and began sifting through some of the letters. He read and re-read a handful of them. He looked confused as he reached for another. All his rustling of the paper woke Sue. Her eye lids fluttered opened.

"Jack? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know."He answered. "Something doesn't add up."He said, not quite looking at her.

"Jack... I'm half asleep, and you're not looking at me..." She said softly, reminding him.

"I'm sorry."He said smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Sue... my grandfather died when I was 12. He didn't die in the war." Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Sue... I think I know when my grandfather died." Jack said. "If this book is correct, and from some of the other letters I've read, it is... my grandmother had an affair..." Jack said in disbelief.

"Jack... you can't be certain of that... In the diary, she calls him her husband. They ran off and were married, by the preacher a couple towns over, remember?" Sue insisted.

"I know... that doesn't make any sense though..." He said becoming more frustrated. My grandparents were married in 1940. My grandfather was away during 41 and part of 42. He was wounded in the war, and sent home... I don't know the details. My mother would though..." He said letting his voice trail off. "I didn't know any of this." He said sadly picking up the diary. "Sue... If this diary is true, then... then, that means my grandmother had an affair with some guy and got pregnant by him..." Jack's voice began to crack, he just couldn't believe his sacred precious grandmother could have done such a terrible thing.

"Jack, you don't know that. Don't jump to conclusions." Sue tried to reassure him. "You can't condemn her for doing something..." She began.

"Why not?"He asked snipping at her. Sue didn't have an answer that would not spark a war between them, so she thought silently. "Would you have done that?" He asked spitefully.

"I can't answer that for certain, but if I had to guess, I would say no." Sue answered honestly.

"Exactly. I always thought you were a lot like my grandmother. Honest, honorable, trustworthy... I see now, I was wrong." Jack said bitterly.

"Human." Sue said softly, with a kindness in her voice that Jack would have expected from her. "Jack you can't chastise her for something you don't even know she did or didn't do." Sue said. "And you can't judge her... you don't know what hell she was suffering through, what she was dealing with, or how lonely she was. It was a different time back then."

Jack sat on the couch; the night sky was beginning to give way to the morning light. It was still storming out, the power was still out, and they were still stuck. He realized that Sue might be right. Maybe there was something he didn't know, something he didn't understand. He got up and stretched his legs. He made his way to the window to look outside. The street he'd practically grown up on was a disaster. There were down limbs and power lines everywhere. The water was flowing pretty quickly past his grandmother's house. He could see there were trash cans and kids toys strewn about by the ravaging winds. He turned back to the couch.

"Do you feel like breakfast?" He asked.

"Not yet, it's still early... can't be more than 6." She said without even looking at a watch.

"Do you feel like reading some more? I need to find out what this is all about." Jack said desperately.

April 1942

Jacob has asked me to marry him. I don't know how I feel. I feel like I'm betraying JW if I do so, but I know he is JW's closest friend, and would approve of this marriage. I do not yet love Jacob, not the way you should love a husband, but maybe that will come in time. I cannot make it on my own. This baby, JW's child will suffer immensely for my pride if I refuse such a generous offer. Jacob knows all of this, yet is still willing to be my husband. He's even agreed the marriage could be one of convenience and we shall not share the marriage bed, until I feel he is truly my husband in my heart, not just on my finger. I care for Jacob dearly, but as a friend. Is that enough to make a marriage work? I do not wish to be shamed by a divorce, nor this innocent child that grows inside me. I have asked for a few days to consider his generous offer. JW, what shall I do?

May 1942

I have not seen Jacob in a weeks'time now, and I find I miss him. He has become a dear friend to me. He is really the only one who understands my grief, and allows me to feel it without judgment. He does not make me feel as if I should be something I'm not. Jacob lets me miss JW, lets me love him still. My parents have not spoken to me since my marriage, they refuse. My in laws say they love me, and want to be a part of this child's life... and I believe them, but they are not in a position to help me. It is not a good time in the world, and they have 11 other children to care for.

May 1942

I had a spell yesterday, nearly fell down the stairs. The doctor has put me on total bed rest. I am only allowed to get up long enough to go to the lieu and back. The rest of my time carrying this child will not be as fun as I had hoped. He (the doctor) says that I have preeclampsia which leads to death in young mothers to be. I have to be as still as I can until this baby makes its way into the world. I pray for both our sakes that will be soon.

June 1942

I woke this morning to the most beautiful eyes staring down at me. Jacob has come to sit by my side until I am well enough to walk with him. His doctor hopes I am well soon since he wishes Jacob to exercise to regain control of his shattered leg. My doctor hopes it will be a few weeks before I am moving around that much. My child is not ready to leave me yet.

June 5, 1942

Jacob was here all night once again. I told him to go home and rest, he refused, saying it was what he owed my husband, his best friend. It was what he owed me for all the nights I had spent with him.

June 7, 1942

My doctor finally convinced Jacob perhaps a bath would do him some good. I think he was just tired of seeing his outline shadowed on the wall of my room. He does care for me.

June 12, 1942

I am feeling a bit stronger today, the doctor agreed to let Jacob take me out to the garden, but only if I stay in a push chair. It is such a beautiful day, near perfect.

June 13, 1942

The doctor has informed me that I am beginning to show signs of delivery. I am not ready yet. The baby is too early. I am not due until June 29th. He assures me it will be fine. It was a comfort to have Jacob by my side.

June 14, 1942

Jacob kissed me today. It was romantic. I liked it. I like him. I feel as if I am betraying JW by allowing my feelings to develop for his best friend Jacob. Jacob kissed me right after he asked again for my hand in marriage. He is a patient man, I will give him that.

June 15, 1942

I have accepted Jacob's proposal. He wants to be married before the child is born. We will wed at our church in a quiet ceremony.

June 16, 1942

It should have been as plain as if it were written in stone for me, my plans were not to be actions. Well, they do say, if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. I have gone into labor. Jacob went to fetch the preacher and our families.

June 16, 1942

In the smallest of rooms, Jacob and I exchanged vows. They were witnessed by our families, God and the nursing staff of the Lying In Wait maternity hospital. I am tired. Baby's coming soon. I need sleep... I need rest... OH MY! I need to wash my feet! I forgot I was walking barefoot this morning in the yard! The doctor will not be happy with me...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad so many are enjoying it! I haven't forgotten you, just busy with other stuff. I live in New England, and we were preparing for Hurricane Sandy. Thankfully, we didn't get hit hard where we are! I also have another story that was itching to get out. It's mostly written, but have to tweak it yet. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Sue and Jack smiled at the thought of a baby soon coming into the world. They each thought of having a child with the other. Jack reached under the blanket that was covering both their legs, and took Sue's hand in his. He entwined his fingers with hers. Sue was a little surprised by his move, but tried not to show it. Jack felt awkward like it was his first time trying to hold a girls hand. He put a paper in the book, and closed it laying it on the couch between them. He stretched and got the kinks out of his neck. He stood up and walked into the other room. Sue smiled as he walked away. She was enjoying spending this extra time with her love. She wished he wasn't so down about his grandmother's apparent affair. A few minutes passed, and Jack returned holding 2 steaming cups of coffee and a box of donuts. Sue smiled curiously at him.

"Do I even want to know how you made hot coffee when there's no power?" She teased.

"I have a magic wand, remember?" Jack answered raising his eyebrows at her, teasing her.

"Oh, I see."She teased back.

"Gas stove... I heated the coffee I made yesterday in a pan... hope it's ok." He said.

Sue took a sip, and smiled. They each took a donut and ate.

"When I was a little boy... and we would have storms like this, I would hide under the stairs with a blanket. I would pretend that I was lying in wait for the big dragon that was making our house rumble so I could slay him. Gramms knew I was scared, but she never let on. She once gave me a cardboard sword, and covered me with a magic cape, so he couldn't see me. I think that's about when I would fall asleep under there!" He said with fond memories.

"I see why you loved your grandmother so much. She sounds wonderful." Sue said, putting her hand in Jack's.

"Do you want to take a break from reading?" He asked.

"Not unless you do. I would like to know what happened." Sue said.

They picked up the book again to begin reading. Jack sat against Sue. Sue snuggled her head onto his shoulder as he began to read more.

June 17, 1942

I can't believe the pain that such a small beautiful child can cause. It took nearly 25 hours of labor and pushing before our child was born. At 9:46 PM, Emma Joanna was born into this world. She is beautiful, perfect... and resembles her father more that I care to admit. Jacob already asked the nurse to bring a bottle of milk so he can feed his daughter. I don't wish to hurt Jacob, or betray him, but I wish JW was here.

Jack stopped reading for a few seconds to process the information. June 17 was his mother's birthday, but her name was Emily Joan. None of this made any sense. She had gone through a lot to keep her secrets. Jack began to wonder if his mother even knew about her real father. Sue read the details of the baby out loud.

"She weighed '5 lb 9 oz and was 18" long. She has reddish blonde hair, and blue eyes.'She sounds adorable." Sue said with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Sue shook her head no, but Jack knew better. "Sue? Why do you suddenly look sad?" Jack insisted.

"I know this is silly, but I think I'm jealous. I would love to have a little girl who had reddish blonde hair, with blue eyes who was this tiny little peanut that fit snugly in my arms." She said with a forced smile.

"You will have that, one day." Jack tried to reassure her.

"There are days that I feel as if I will never have my own family." Sue said sadly.

"You're going to make a great mom. One day, you wait and see." Jack said once more. Sue looked at him, slowly, more serious than before.

"I just don't see it happening." Sue said softly. Jack drew her closer to him. He lifted her chin so that she could read his lips. At least that was his intension.

"Don't do that to yourself." He said softly.

"What?" Sue asked.

"Sell yourself short." He answered. As their eyes locked, something stirred in his stomach. Hers too. He leaned toward her, gently pulling her to him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his embrace. Their lips met in the middle somewhere. As they touched, there was a nervous energy passing between them. His left hand held her cheek as he deepened the kiss. It was sweet and innocent, the perfect first kiss. He pulled away, surprised by his own actions. She smiled as she blushed knowing that one kiss was about to open a can of worms neither was ready for. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Jack stroked her face. His fingertips rolled down the skin of her arm. He took her face in his hands, leaning slowly in again. Sue closed her eyes and leaned into touch. His lips again landed on hers. He was deliberate with his movements, his slow steady unrelenting passionate kisses landed on her lips again and again. He pulled her to him, igniting more of the spark that shown between the two. Jack unexpectedly pulled away from her. Sue looked at him confused. Jack's phone rang, breaking the moment. He looked a little angry at the interruption, but that faded when he saw it was his parents. He smiled and blushed as he heard it was his mother. He knew he needed to talk to her about what was going on but the details and the diary would have to wait.

"Hi Mom. Sue and I are fine. The house is holding up just fine. How are you and Dad?" Jack asked concerned for his parents' safety.

Sue watched him intently. His face, his eyes. They were focused and full of concern. The lines around his eyes seemed to soften a bit, it must be good news Sue thought. She got up and walked to the window. Sue watched out the window at the storm that was beating relentlessly on the outside of the house. The branches from a nearby tree were slamming into the siding making a spooky scratching noise and knocking into the windows. Sue was grateful for not being able to hear the noises, she wasn't afraid of storms, no matter how bad they got. There were times the limbs nearly gave way. The sky was black with darker clouds moving in. How much more could their little town handle before the levy gave way, or the banks of the river over flowed? Jack hung up the phone and smiled at Sue. She smiled back blushing slightly.

"Everything alright at your parents'?" Sue asked. Jack shook his head yes as he walked to her side at the window. He gently slid his arm around her waist, and turned her to him. They both looked out the window.

"It's still pretty bad out there isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to be letting up any. Do you think it will flood?" Sue asked.

"Doubt it, but it's too dangerous to go anywhere til the power comes back on. My Dad said trees are down all over." Jack said. "You know I meant what I said earlier?" Jack asked. Sue looked at him, confused. "You always put yourself down, you have no confidence in yourself as a woman. You have no clue how beautiful and sexy you are." He said as she blushed a dark shade of crimson. "Any guy would be lucky to have you in his life." Jack said. "I know I am." He slowly turned his face to Sue's, his eyes searched for hers, for permission to continue forward with what they'd started before his phone had rang. He slowly reached to her face, brushing the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Sue let his hand linger, smiling softly as he did. His left hand went to her shoulder and slowly trailed down her arm, to her hand. His fingers entwined with hers as he pulled it to his lips, softly caressing them. Sue watched Jack, not sure if she wanted to stop his advances. She had, for so long, wanted him to change their relationship. She put her empty hand on his chest as he approached closer to her. Jack put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. He smiled at her, just watching.

"You still love the rain?" Jack asked, remembering a conversation they'd had a long time ago.

"Yeah." She said smiling, glad that he'd remembered that tidbit. Sue touched his face with the back of her hand, trailing it up his cheek. Jack leaned into her touch. He took her hand, kissing the palm, then her wrist and arm.

"Me too." He said hesitantly. He slowly leaned into her, bringing his lips closer to hers. His grip tightened around her as their lips finally touched. The kiss was slow, soft at first, almost as if their lips didn't know what they were doing. Both were hesitant with their caresses, nervous. Sue wrapped her arms up around Jack's neck deepening the kiss, making it more aggressive. The newly formed couple kissed with the passion and lust of teenagers.

Jack led her to the couch they'd just been sitting on. Their lips met again with the same vigor they'd just experienced. Their tongues sought out the others. Their passion rose, the need for each other rose. Jack's hands ran the length of Sue's body. His lips left a trail of lustful caresses along her jaw, neck, and collar bone. His hand wrapped around her back, holding her close to him. Sue's hands were running rampant through his hair and on his chest. Their lips were swollen from the passion they were sharing. Jack trailed kisses along her neck to her earlobes. Sue returned the favor by treating his neck with long slow caresses. She made her way to his ears, lightly licking the inside of his ear, and sucking on his lobe, flicking her tongue on the end of it. Jack let out a primal groan that came from deep within. Sue's teasing was driving him nearly to the edge of his control. Jack pulled her into his arms, and laid her on the couch under his grip. He looked longingly into her eyes, trying to slow his pace to regain some control of his actions. She was breathing heavy from the spent passion they were sharing. Sue had the same longing on her face that Jack was feeling. He slowly leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was measured, slow and sweet. Sue's hands found their way around his back and into his shirt. Little sparks flew from his back when her hands touch his naked skin. Jack moved to caress her neck. He tugged at her shirt to allow his hands to wander on her velvety skin. Jack nudged her shirt down some from the top to kiss the top of her chest as his hands moved across her stomach. Suddenly Jack could feel the couch cushion giving way to their weight and movements.

"I've never been in love with my best friend before. I'm not exactly sure how this is supposed to work." Jack said as he continued his onslaught of passion. Sue looked him deep in the eye and smiled.

"Something like this..." Sue answered as she kissed him full on the mouth, pressing her lips hard against his.

Jack broke the kiss, but didn't say anything. He took her by the hand and led her to of the spare bedroom. As his hand turned the handle, allowing them inside, Sue was visibly nervous. She couldn't think straight. Where was he taking her? What secret lay on the other side of this door? He had said it was a sewing room. The daylight was showing just enough for her to see there was a bed in the middle of the room, covered completely with a homemade quilt. Jack took Sue by the hand and led her to the bed, sitting down next to her, not saying a word. The two knew words weren't needed. Sue was pretty sure words would only ruin what they had. His lips found their way to hers again, softly, deliberately caressing them...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***** WARNING*****

**This chapter contains material not intended for immature readers.**

Thanks for the awesome reviews and comments, keep letting me know what you think! Keep reading!

He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Sue's lips parted slightly as his tongue darted through her lips. Their tongues danced in unison, playing against each other while they kissed on the bed. Jack slowly began to lay Sue on the mattress. Their legs were entwined with each other's, holding them in place. Jack laid endless kisses on her neck to her shoulders, arms, and back again. Sue's hands were steadfast set on his chest. Her heart beating fast, part because of the nervousness she felt but more because of the lust and passion she was feeling for her lover. Jack was all she'd ever wanted in a man. He was honest and smart, caring and giving, sweet and understanding, not to mention hot!

Jack slowed his loving assault on Sue, both excited and nervous. He hadn't intended to change things with her so quickly. To be honest, he hadn't intended to change things with her at all... at least not now. She filled his dreams at night. Many mornings he'd woken up early, unable to go back to sleep because she would haunt his thoughts. He had wanted her for nearly as long as he'd known her. She was everything he needed. Jack Hudson had built his reputation as a ladies' man. He was able to get any woman he'd wanted, and up to then, had. He'd had been with some of the most beautiful, worldly women, but none had managed to stop him in his tracks like Sue Thomas had. She was smart, funny, sweet, caring, and beautiful. He wasn't sure what it was that had caught his eye but it had stolen his heart. She was the only woman who had made him feel this way. She set him spiraling every time she came near him. She also anchored him. More importantly she made him want to settle down. He wanted her to be his future.

Sue was enjoying the attention he was showing her body. This was the first time in her entire life she'd felt so comfortable with any man. For her to be lying on a bed with him, allowing him to explore her was a show of complete trust and love on her part.

Jack's hands were slow and deliberate with their movements. His kisses were full of love and patients. Jack's arousal was pressing against the inner thigh of Sue. She could feel herself responding to him. Jack slowly reached his hands to her blouse. His fingers fumbled with the buttons at the top. Her hand cautiously reached inside his t-shirt, lightly raking her nails through his chest hair. Jack moaned at her touch. His fingers fiddled around the straps of her bra, gently teasing her. Sue let out a nervous sigh as he caressed her shoulders, moving the straps down as he did. Sue's fingers instinctively began to brush over the tops of his nipples, making them erect. His body was covered with goose bumps as her fingers teased him. Jack finished unbuttoning her top, pushing it to the side exposing her to him. He trailed kisses along her torso to the top of her pants. Jack repositioned himself to her side. His hand softly brushed her cheek. Their eyes were locked. His eyes seeking permission to continue. Her eyes welled with tears, one sneaking out and making its way down the side of her face. Jack pulled back looking at her with great concern.

"Sue?" He asked sweetly.

"I can't help it... there's just so much that I'm feeling right now." Sue said. She grazed her hand along Jack's jaw to his cheek and then hair. "I've waited a long time for this, for you..." She began, but leaned up to kiss him full on the lips before she let herself continue. Jack smiled into the kiss. He leaned into her, deepening the kiss. As before, their tongues tangled together, creating a world of lust between the couple. Jack slowly trailed kisses down her chest toward her newly exposed undergarment. His fingers expertly released her from the confines of the underwire. His fingers slowly found their way to the ivory skin the material had just been covering. The strength in his hands showed as her slipped his arms around her to pull her closer. The tips of his fingers softly grazed her untouched skin. The warmth that came from his fingertips made her shiver. His hand cupped her breast in his hand, as his thumb lightly brushed across her rosy tops. She gasped as his touch, but leaned into it. His lips grazed against her skin, slowly making their way down her body. His mouth created chills along the path it trailed. After what seemed forever, his lips found their target, in the form of her breast. Jack brought his hands to her breasts, and began to massage gently, creating a heightened passion once again between them. Sue's hands were also beginning to explore a new territory of their own. Her hands pressed into Jack's sculpted body. She traced the lines of his six pack up and down his chest and stomach. His need for her was more than obvious.

Jack unbuttoned the top of his jeans, trying to create some moving room. He blazed a trail from Sue's neck back to her waist. His fingers released the snap to her jeans, and he slowly lowered the zipper down. Jack rolled Sue onto her back and placed light kisses down her stomach to the top of her pants. He took to top of her panties in his teeth and tugged them down a bit. His thumbs slipped inside the dungaree material and slipped them past her hips. She cautiously lifted her hips to allow him to pull them past her knees. She released one leg from the pants, and the other pants leg fell off onto the floor below.

Sue lifted Jack's shirt over his head exposing his naked upper body. He was very sexy. She studied his incredible physique. Her eyes drank in the view of his body. His muscles rippled at her touch. Jack's dark chocolate brown eyes bore into hers as if they were looking into her soul. Their near bare bodies lay touching, pressed tight against one another. Only the thin layer of cloth that covered their lower half was keeping them separated. Jack was slow with his movements, but they went forward. He didn't want to push Sue, press her into something she wasn't ready for. She hadn't pulled away from him to that point, he didn't think she would. His hand masterfully pressed onto her belly, slowly straying lower, but stopping just above the band to her silk panties. He traced random patterns along the edge of the panties, occasionally slipping his fingertips under the lace. He felt the satiny material under the rough palm of his hand as it slid cautiously into unexplored territory. His mouth sought out hers, kissing her passionately as his hand ventured further south. Sue opened her legs enough for his strong hands to trail between them, rubbing her gently through the material. Sue let out a passion filled gasp at the first touch of his fingers. His lips continued to explore her lips and neck. His tongue wreaked havoc on her ability to think straight or even breathe. Jack placed loving caresses along her body, bathing her breasts in lustful kisses. He slowly drew her each of her breasts into his mouth sucking them while teasing her nipple erect with his tongue. With each flick of his tongue, Sue's back arched, pushing her more into his grip. He followed a trail he'd placed down her chest to her stomach to just past her belly button. Jack looked up at her with a wild look in his eyes, and a sexy smirk, that was driving Sue crazy curving up on his lips. He positioned himself just above Sue's body, leaning down once more to kiss her stomach. Each time, he would venture down just a bit more. He carefully took the lace trim of her panties into his teeth, and gave them a tug down. She raised her hips just enough to allow his play to continue. Almost in slow motion, he pulled the undergarment down, and let it fall to the floor with the balance of their clothes. He laid her legs straight, and began to lather them with lustful caresses. She squealed with delight as he tickled her legs with his tongue. She grabbed the blanket in her fists, holding it tight to keep from screaming from his teasing. Her skin quivered as his lips lay small light kisses along her skin.

Jack placed her thighs over his biceps as he nuzzled closer to her core. His mouth finally ceased its teasing, and landed on its target. Sue began to gasp and her breathing became labored.

"J-J-J...Jack..." She moaned, but he didn't let up. . Her head began to swim in the passion she felt coming from her own body.

"Let it go Sue... enjoy it... let it take hold of your body... give into it." Jack whispered as he continued. Finally, with no warning, it over took her. Her body was swept up in the toe curling feeling of her orgasm. A primal groan sprang from her body, her back arched, and Sue's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jack smiled as he watched her. He wanted her so badly that his body ached for her. He trailed kissed up her body back to her lips. Her hands wandered wildly over his body. Jack took her hands in his, and lowered them.  
"Touch me, Sue." He said as he pressed her opened hand to him. Jack couldn't resist her any longer. He finally pulled her hands away from him. Sue giggled at his inpatients and nearly uncontrolled need for her. He slowed his pace, not wanting to hurt her. Jack's hand slid between her legs once more, spreading them wider, preparing for his entrance. He leaned down and kissed Sue softly and lovingly as he positioned himself above her. He gently pressed forward, into her primed body. She enveloped him, taking him at once, and pulling him into her web of lustful passion. Jack was slow and deliberate with his actions. He leaned into her, and heard her gasp in lust and wince in pain as he entered her for the first time. He stayed as still as he could for a long moment, trying to allow Sue's body to adjust to his size. Sue moved her hips forward, Jack took that as a sign to continue. He slowly pressed further into her until he was entirely swallowed by her body. His movements were slow and precise at the beginning. He slowly pulled out, and softly, slowly pressed back into her.

"Oh, God Jack! Don't stop, please..." Sue whispered as her head spun caught in the lust. Jack continued to move, pressing harder and faster with each pass of his body from hers. Their passion heightened, and both were caught up in their own world of need and desire for the other. Jack held Sue's hips in place as his rhythm increased in speed and increased their need. He could tell her was nearing his own orgasm, when he felt Sue's body tighten, and she screamed out his name once more. It was all Jack could take. With one last lunge into her body, Jack let his passion fill her. His exhaustion took over and he collapsed onto her. Sue's body was throbbing beneath his. She couldn't control her second chance at spent passion. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and smelled of musky cologne and spent passion.

Jack rolled onto the side of Sue, hardly able to breathe. He pulled the blanket from the chair in the room, and covered their naked bodies from the cool air. Sue softly kissed his chest as he held her near to him. She could hear his heart pounding and they fought to catch their breath. Jack pulled her into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Sue Thomas." He said.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Sue replied.

"Wh-?" Jack began, unbelieving that she knew what he had said. He looked up and noticed a full length mirror at the end of the bed. She had seen him in the mirror.

"Don't ruin this... I don't want to hear what you think I want to hear. I would rather you not say anything at all, because words like that are an implied promise. If you're not willing to keep it, don't say it..." She said smiling, pulling him closer.

Jack put his hand under her chin, and lifted it until their eyes met.

"I love you Susan Thomas." He said. "I just didn't want to tell you now because I didn't want you thinking it was the sex talking." He said with a wide smile.

"Oh..." She said, blushing at his comments.

"I love you too Jack... I have for a very long time." Sue answered.

"You know, that was incredible... " Jack said smiling as he pulled her into his embrace. They both fell asleep to the rain still beating the panes of glass.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Sue woke first to notice the winds had died down some. She watched out the window as the last droplets of the storm dripped onto the sill below. The now barren trees swayed in the soft breeze that sifted through bare branches. They still scratched the windows and siding of the house, the sky was still dark. Sue looked at the small wind up clock that sat on the end table near the sewing machine to see it was past 1 in the afternoon. Jack began to stir as she rolled into the warmth of his body. Her hand played softly on his torso. She flattened her palm and stroked his bare skin waking him. A smile instantly appeared on his lips as his eye lids fluttered open to see her propped up on her elbow staring down at him.

"Hi." Jack said pushing a golden lock from her face.

"Hi yourself." Sue replied. Jack leaned up and kissed her delicately. "Is this something I should know about you?" She asked.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"You like to sleep until the middle of the afternoon." Sue said giggling.

"Oh, that."Jack said teasing back. "Well, you see, I don't usually sleep this late, but... You see, there was this absolutely beautiful woman who seduced me, and wore me plum out this morning..." Jack said causing Sue to blush once again.

He propped himself up on his elbow and stared deep into her eyes. "You are an amazing woman." Jack said. Sue looked at him curiously. "If someone had told me a few days ago that we would have made love today, I would have told them they were nuts. I never thought this morning was a possibility. I never thought you would feel the same way about me..." Jack whispered. Sue's eyes began to well with tears.

"I never thought you could feel more than friendship for me." Sue said looking deep into his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Jack asked in disbelief. Sue just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to answer that question. "You know the funny thing? I didn't think I was good enough for you. I thought you might figure I wasn't the type of guy who would treat you right, or care for you the way you deserve to be. Or be the type of man who wanted to be with just you... after all, I do have a somewhat of a reputation as a ladies' man..."He began to joke.

"Keep that up, and you're going to go back to sleeping with your reputation..." Sue teased.

Jack looked like a scolded puppy.

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and leaned to her kissing her full on the lips. He began to deepen the kiss until he heard his stomach rumble.

"I think I'd better do something about that..." He said laughing.

"About what?" Sue asked, looking at him curiously.

"My stomach's rumbling with hunger." He answered. "Do you want something?" He asked as he got out of bed. He walked naked into the hall headed toward the bathroom. Sue couldn't take her eyes off his derrière, as his muscles twitched while he walked. He seemed to have some of his swagger back. A minute passed and he reappeared, covering himself to her view.

"Oh, now you're shy?" She asked jokingly.

"Well... maybe... maybe I'm trying to save some of my dignity." He said. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his briefs and jeans back on. He passed Sue her clothing, and said he would find something for them to eat.

Sue pulled the covers back up to her chest, and watched the sun fight to peek through the black clouds over head. She only saw leaves trickle down to Earth behind the fogged up windows. She slipped out of bed for a better look, wrapping in the blanket Jack had covered them with. There were limbs down across the road, wires tangled in the broken branches and lots of water on the street. She took her index finger and drew a heart on the window in the steam and put her and Jack's initials on the inside of it.

Sue crawled back into bed for the warmth, and soon Jack appeared at the door. He had some toast with peanut butter and jelly... and two steaming cups of tea. He walked in holding his phone.

"It's almost dead..." Jack said showing her the phone.

"I have my charger. We can plug it in the car, if we can get into it..." She said indicating the mess outside.

"I'll try to text my parents tell them we're fine, but phones are dead. If yours charges, we can call then." Jack said.

"We should see how bad the damage is... your mom is going to want to know." Sue said.

They ate their peanut butter and jelly toasted sandwiches and drank their tea. The pair got dressed and walked out into the yard. Part of his grandmother's fence was down because of a branch from the neighbor's yard. There were leaves and wood pieces strewn all around. The car that Jack was driving didn't have any visible damage. He was able to start the car and charge Sue's phone. He checked on the elderly neighbors on either side of them, everyone was alright. Their houses had been spared the bulk of the damage, only a few roof tiles and one broken window. The neighbors across the street weren't so lucky. Their large oak tree gave way and it landed on the front part of their house, putting a huge hole in the roof of their Florida room. No one was hurt, but there were lines down, so Jack didn't want to chance crossing the road. He called families with Sue's phone to ensure that everyone around them was safe. The rain began to pick back up, so all retreated into the relative safety of their homes. Jack went up to check on the guinea pig, he was safe. After a quick treat of a carrot, Sue took the diary and made her way back into the sewing room. Jack came looking for her shortly after that.

"Hey, there you are. Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to read a bit more before the darkness came again." She answered. "I texted D to let him know we're stuck here because of the weather, and I would be back as soon as I could." She said as they sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry about this..." Jack said.

"For what? You certainly didn't arrange this storm." She paused. "Did you?" She asked with a hint of a laugh.

"You caught me! I made a deal with Mother Nature to keep you here longer." He said lifting his eye brows teasingly. He crawled up the rest of the bed to where she was sitting against the headboard. He planted a kiss hard on her lips. He pulled back just enough to not hurt her, but continued his assault on her lips. She smiled, but elbowed him teasingly in the ribs to make him back off some.

"I thought we were going to read..." She said holding up the diary.

"Oh yeah... I though kissing sounded like more fun." He said laughing. Sue pulled the throw blanket over her knees and settled in against the pillows and started reading once more.

July 4

Our town is holding its annual parade and celebration for our country and our serving and fallen soldiers. Emma is getting bigger each day, but she is only a little more than 2 weeks old. JW's family is a big part of her life right now, they are helping Jacob and I settle in with our new life. JW's momma loves her grandbaby, and will be taking care of her once I am able to find a job in a few weeks. I wish Emma was older so she could enjoy the marching bands and soldiers who are celebrating our country's independence. People from all over town, most who have sons, brothers, and fathers in the war, have come to show their support.

Sue flipped through the rest of the book, but it was empty. Not another word, no hint of their future, nothing. Jack looked at her oddly.

"That's it?"Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sue answered. "Maybe there is something more in the letters." Sue offered.

"I think I'm just going to have to talk to my mom tomorrow." Jack said softly. "How do I bring that up?" He asked. "Great dinner Mom, thanks... by the way, did you know your mother had an affair?" He said disappointed once more.

"Jack, you don't know that... All of this 'evidence' is circumstantial, and you know it." Sue said. Jack shrugged his shoulders admitting she was right. "Let's put everything back into the hat box and take it to the house tomorrow and talk to your mom about it then." Sue suggested.

"Ok... in the meantime, what do you want to do? Wanna eat? I'm hungry." Jack said.

"Depends... can you make something other than peanut butter and jelly?" Sue teased. "Not that I don't like your PBJ sandwiches, but..." She teased again.

"I don't know what there is..." Jack admitted. Sue hopped off the bed, and walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer. She took out 2 chickens that were defrosted. Jack took out the melted ice and ice cream. He went to work cleaning out the rest of the freezer, while Sue went to work preparing the chickens.

"Why don't we make a couple plates and take them next door? We'll have plenty. If we don't use some of this food, it will go bad." Sue suggested.

"Great idea." Jack agreed. A few hours passed, Sue and Jack worked on dinner and played Sorry to pass the time. "I can't believe my grandmother still has all these games. She and I used to sit here before it was time for bed, and play. My favorite was Don't Spill the Beans and Trouble. Good times..." He said nostalgically. When the meals were finally done, Jack wrapped foil over the plates and he and Sue brought them to the neighbors. They were still doing fine, grateful for the meal and the company. One of the older gentlemen was complaining because he wasn't able to watch his team on the television. Jack chuckled and told him he understood.

"But you have a pretty young lady to keep your time occupied." He said in a suggestive voice. Jack blushed.

"You have a point there... we've been playing cards and board games this afternoon." Jack said, trying to hide the truth.

"Oh, that's what they call it now, do they..." The old man teased. Jack simply turned a dark shade of red.

"Mr. Cunningham, I need to get these dishes over to the Commuso's. I'm glad you two are doing well. If you need anything, you knock on my grandmother's door, OK? Sue and I are staying another night. I don't want to leave while the trees and lines are still down. And, I don't feel comfortable leaving Gramm's friends in any danger."Jack said sincerely.

"Don't you worry about us... we've survived much worse than this. But, thank you Jack. Your grandmother was right; you've grown into a wonderful young man." He said, shaking Jack's hand as he walked back out into the weather with Sue and the last two plates he'd made up.

The police made their way down Gramm's street checking on the elderly residents. No one wanted to leave except the family across the street that had a tree in their house. They were evacuated to a family's house on the other side of town. Jack spoke with them about the road conditions. The officer suggested if they could, they stay where they were for at least the night. They were trying to give the crews some time and space to clear fallen trees and wires and poles.

Sue and Jack walked back into the house and got cozy on the couch for a little bit. Jack leaned in and kissed her. Sue reciprocated, making his desire for her rise. Sue pulled away a bit, taking him by the hand and into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him, as if they were dancing. Jack chuckled.

"Do you hear a song I don't?" Jack teased.

"Yeah. Our song. You remember the one they played at the auction?" She asked softly.

"Ahh, yes, I do remember that. Nice song as I recall." Jack admitted.

"Yes, it was..." Sue said with a wide smile plastered on her lips. Jack pulled her into his arms as they danced.

"Jack?" Sue began. "Where does this afternoon leave us?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." Jack said in a soft, serious voice. "I know I don't ever want to go back to where we were yesterday." He admitted. "I love you Sue. I can't tell you that show you that..." He said blushing. "And walk away." Jack said.

"I don't want to stop it either." Sue said. "But what about work? You know Lucy's going to notice... she watches us all the time! She's bound to notice if things are different between us, even the slightest." Sue argued. "But... if we get caught, we could both lose our jobs... or get transferred." Sue said, her voice beginning to betray her.

"We'll figure something out." Jack reassured her.

"Good." Sue said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to lose my job, but I want to keep our relationship more..." Sue said as she leaned up and kissed Jack. He pulled her tight into his arms. Their lips parted, and their tongues sort out the others. Jack's hands weren't as shy as they had been the hours before. His fingers slipped into the back pockets of Sue's jeans. His lips trailed a path down her neck to her collar bone. He began to unbutton her blouse once again. As the material opened to expose her delicate under garment, they both heard the ruckus of repair trucks and emergency vehicles. The bright white and yellow lights that were flashing on the electric trucks were flashing brightly into the living room where they stood. Jack slowly pulled away and peered out the window. He could see a tree truck set up right behind where his rental car was parked, starting to cut down the larger branches of the tree that had settled into the neighbor across the street's house. Just in front of that truck were two other trucks. One had yellow lights flashing brightly, that was the electric truck. The other was flashing white lights, and was a pole truck to replace the one that had been pulled down because of the enormous oak tree. The couple decided their privacy was compromised if they stayed in the living room.

Jack locked the door, and took Sue by the hand to the sewing room. He closed the door behind them, and pulled the shades to ensure they were alone. Sue sat on the bed as Jack lit a couple candles that were on a shelf across the room. Jack joined her, slipping his hand into hers. He leaned in slowly, softly kissing her. Sue still seemed nervous at his touch, but tried not to show it. Her hand ran across his chest to his neck. Her finger tips played with his earlobe and slipped into his collar some, rubbing his shoulder. Jack was surprised by the fact that Sue was the one to pull him onto the bed with her. Their lips began to move faster on each other's lips. Their tongues sought out the others, Jack's hand began to move up her body. Her hand slipped inside his t-shirt, running her hand along his stomach, feeling the rippling muscles as she did.

Jack leaned up on his elbow, smiling down at his lover. The thought that she was indeed his lover made his mind whirl. For a long second, he stared into her eyes. She played with his hair, brushing it out of his face. She smiled up at him, and moved her hands to her own blouse, and began to unbutton it. Her fingers were shaking a little, which made her fumble with the buttons. Jack reached his hand up, and helped her with them. One by one they fell open as did the material from her shirt, exposing her body to him. Sue sat up allowing the shirt to fall from her body completely. She then pushed the straps of her bra down her arms. Jack stopped her actions, taking over. He reached behind her and released her from its hold. Her breasts stood at attention from the chill in the room and the excitement she felt toward Jack. His hands gently brushed them, softly massaging them. They both lay back on the bed, their lips fully engaged.

Sue broke the kiss, long enough to unbutton her jeans and begin to slip them off. Jack help release her from them, and then they worked on his. Jack pulled the blanket over them and began to caress Sue top to bottom. The two fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The following morning, the sun shone bright through the sewing room window. Jack woke first, and wrapped his arms tight around Sue, pulling her naked body to his. She began to wake, wiping the first cobwebs of sleep from her eyes. Jack leaned down and kissed her.

"Good Morning." He said smiling at her. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good Morning, and wonderful." She whispered, nuzzling her body into his. She could feel him responding to her.

Jack leaned down to her lips and kissed her. Sue made her way out of bed, and into the bathroom. Jack followed, worried.

"You OK?" He asked

"Fine. I have horrible morning breath... needed to at least rinse with some mouthwash... I hope you don't mind, I saw some in the bathroom..." She said. Jack smiled at her and walked into the bathroom as she walked out. "Oh, might I suggest you try that too?" She said scrunching her nose at him. He smiled and agreed.

A few minutes passed, and Jack returned to bed, minty fresh. He planted a lustful kiss on Sue's lips. She responded back to him with the same zeal she'd had before. Jack pulled her to him, cupping her buttocks in his hands as he did. Jack was on his back, and pulled Sue onto his chest. He pulled her up more and let her settle onto him. Jack looked surprised as she did. Slowly she sat upright. Jack's hands found their way to her breasts. He began to massage, heightening her need for him. Jack tried to control the pace of their love making but Sue held steadfast to her reign of control. She picked up the pace a bit, then slowed it once more. Jack seemed to be in agony.  
"Sue... Please... you're killing me..." He said, again trying to move his hands to her hips.

She was nearing her peak, but wasn't ready yet... she was enjoying this game too much. She suddenly stopped and rolled off of Jack. Jack's eyes popped open, unsure of what was going on.

"Sue...?" He asked. She looked at him playfully and climbed onto the bed changing positions. He followed her lead, and knelt behind her, pulling her close. She leaned back into him, wrapping her left arm around his neck, pulling him tighter to her. Jack dragged his tongue along her shoulder to her ear and the back of her neck. He was driving Sue to her edge. Jack began to caress the length of her back. Sue was gasping with the passion and lust she felt for Jack. Jack could barely control his want for her. She was close to peaking as well. She let out a groan and called out his name loudly. He couldn't hold his passion for her another minute. With their love and passion spent, they collapsed from exhaustion. Sue rolled onto her back and into his clutches. She was so in love with this man, how was that even possible? How could she love someone so much? The pair fell fast asleep in each other's embrace, and woke hours later. Jack snuck off to the bathroom while Sue still slept on the sewing room bed, or so he thought.

While Jack was in the bathroom, Sue had put some pans of water on to boil. When he came out of the bathroom, Jack looked at her oddly.

"What ya doin?" He asked.

"Boiling water." She answered.

"I see... what for?" Jack asked again.

"A bath... care to join me?" She asked. She picked up one of the pans and carried it to the tub. She nodded toward another pan, indicating for Jack to take one too. They poured them into the cold water already in the tub. Once all the pans of hot water were dumped into the tub, Sue dipped her toe in. She smiled; it was nice and hot, perfect for a bath. She smiled at Jack, and asked him teasingly... "Coming?"

Jack smiled and got in first. He helped Sue in, and the two snuggled together in the bath, washing each other.

"You do realize that this is doing nothing to dissuade me from wanting to make love to you again... right?" Jack asked as he looked wantonly at her.

"Good." Sue said matter-of-factly. This wasn't meant to dissuade you in the least. She said. Jack leaned back against the back of the tub and groaned as if he'd been defeated. The couple washed up and left the tub, without making love again. Jack was chasing her around the living room with the lights suddenly flashed back on.

"Yeah! The power's back on!" He said.

"Awe, back to reality..." Sue said with a pout on her lips. Jack quickly kissed them as he passed her.

"I'm going to try to call my parents." He said, reaching for the house phone. After a couple minutes on the phone, Jack indicated that things looked good there, and they should try to go back to his mom and dad's house. They gathered their things, including the hat box with the letters and diary, and Mr. Winky and started their journey back to the Hudson home. Jack held Sue's hand all the way back to his parent's house. When they walked into their house, Jack's fingers were still entwined with Sue's. His mom noticed first and smiled.

"So, I see it's been a productive couple of days for you at Gramm's house?" His mother teased.

"Very." Sue said blushing. His mom shared a blush of her own and didn't continue the line of questioning.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"What Sue means by that, Mom is, we found something we... I need to talk to you about." He started. "It's about Gramms and Gramps." Jack said sadly.

"Why so serious son? What did you find that you think I don't know about?" She asked. For the first time, he began to wonder if perhaps his mother DID know about her mother's past...

"We found these old love letters..." Jack said holding up the hat box.

"And this diary..." Sue added.

"I think there are some things you may not be aware of... something you need to know."He said pulling out the diary and opening it.

"Just spit it out boy... what did you find?" She asked her son.

"Gramm's had an affair, or... at the very least lied about when she and gramps got married... She had you with another man... Gramps isn't your biological father..." Jack said shyly.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"It's all here..." Jack said, opening the book to the pages that described her affair with JW and then her subsequent marriage to Jacob. Emily flipped through the book, and casually read over a couple of the love letters.

Jack mother started to laugh. She laughed harder than he'd ever seen her laugh before. She laughed so hardily tears began to fall onto her cheeks and she had to excuse herself for a minute. When she returned to the table, Sue and Jack both looked at her rather oddly.

"Mom, what are you laughing at?" Jack insisted.

"Come one... let's take a ride..." She said. She picked up her keys and everyone followed her to the SUV in the yard.

"Mom, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I want you to meet someone." She said. They drove for 20 miles or so, and pulled into a drive way that was beginning to become overrun with weeds. Emily got out of her car, and again, everyone followed. She walked gingerly up the front steps of an old farm house. The stairs creaked when they stepped on them. Emily knocked on the door. A woman came to the door. She seemed to be about Emily's age, and just as spry. As soon as the door swung open, the other woman screeched out her name and pulled her into a bear hug.

"As I live and breathe! Emily Hudson! How the heck are you girl?" She pulled her once again into a hug. "I was so sorry to hear about your mamma. I wish I could have gotten to the services, I wanted to say a proper goodbye, she was always so good to me and my family, but I had no one to watch mama while I was gone..." She said sadly, nodding her head toward an old woman rocking in a chair in the middle of the living room.

"It's good to see you too. I understand about your mom. It's hard, that's for sure." Emily said.

"So what brings you all the way out in the middle of nowhere, especially after that horrible storm I heard you guys got." Emily's friend asked.

"Actually, my son Jack and his girlfriend Sue were going through some of the things in Mom's attic and came across something I think you might like to see." She said. Jack walked up to her, and shook her hand as did Sue.

"Mom... Sue and I are only..." He began.

"Save it honey... If you're about to say that you and that young woman over there are just friends, you're lying. I can see lover written all over you two a mile away... and if you're not yet, you will be!" Emily's friend teased.

Jack and Sue blushed.

"That's what I thought..." She said. "So, what treasure did you find in your grandmother's attic that I might be interested in? She asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure..." Jack began.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack, let me introduce you to my good friend... Emma Joanna Phillips."Emily said. "See Emma and I were born on the same day, in the same town... just not to the same parents." Emily explained.

"Wow... don't I feel like an idiot!" Jack admitted.

"Don't feel bad... I found the same 'evidence' when I was about 8... brought it to my dad's attention. He had a good chuckle, and introduced me to Emma... one of his best friends daughters.

"Your grandpa and both my daddy's were in the war together. We both got lucky, our dads came back... well, one of mine did." Emma said.

"Well, then, these belong to you and your mom." Sue said as she handed the hat box to her. Emma opened it and fanned through it.

"Oh, thank you so much. I thought this had been lost forever." She admitted. Momma would be so happy to know it's back.

"You should tell her." Jack suggested.

"I will, but it won't do much good. She has Alzheimer's, advance stages of it. She doesn't say anything anymore. She just sits there, quiet." Emma said.

"May I?" Sue asked.

"Sure." Emma answered.

"I know what it's like to be locked in a dark world. I was lucky enough to have my mother who pushed me out into a hearing world..." Sue said as she took the diary and a couple letters to the elderly woman.

"Mrs. Phillips? My name is Sue. I found your letters from JW... he wanted you to have them." She said, tucking them in her hands. Emma's mother crunched the letters in her fingers, pulling them to her heart. A tear fell onto her cheek but she just sat there quietly.

After a few more minutes visiting, Emma said she had to get back to things before she lost day light. The two women hugged and agreed to get together for coffee soon. The entire crew piled back into the SUV and headed home.

"I feel like such an idiot..." Jack said under his breath.

"Don't." His mother answered.

"How could I have thought Gramms would have had an affair?"

"Son, things weren't that different back then from what they are now. It just wasn't as widely advertised as it is now." Emily said chuckling.

"Things you kids do now, we did when we were young, and your grandparents did too..." His father said. He smirked at his wife, she playfully slapped him.

"LALALALALALA..." Jack yelled loudly as he covered his ears.

"Very mature Jack." His mother said. Sue laughed along with the others.

"Not something I ever want to think of my parents, and especially my grandparents, EVER doing!" He said emphatically.

"I understand son... just like I don't want the image of you and Sue making love in your grandmother's spare bed over the past two days, but it's going to be burned there..." Emily said to him teasingly. Jack's mouth dropped open and he turned a bright red shade.

"Mom!" He exclaimed. "Oh my God! Did you..." He started.

"No, I didn't see anything that I would have to gauge my eyes out for... but don't think you're the first to christen that bed!" She said laughing. His father had a guilty look, and an evil giggle as well.

Sue looked at him, trying to figure out the conversation. She had only picked up part of it, but figured enough to know, she didn't want to know more about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Back at the Hudson home, Jack helped his father clear out some of the fallen trees on their property. The two men spent the day cutting the wood up into small enough pieces to use in the fire place for the winter months ahead. Sue spent the better portion of the afternoon helping Jack's mom cook dinner. They peeled vegitables and made a dessert for the men when they were finished for the day. Sue made a coffee cake and Jack's mom made her mother's favorite dessert, peach cobbler.

"Emily?" Sue said, breaking the silence between them. Emily looked up from her 'kitchen duties'. "Why did your mom have Emma's mother's love letters?" Sue asked timidly.

"Years ago, there was a fire. It burned the family home to the ground. There was only the back corner of the basement left. Emma got there long after it was too late to do anything. Her mother only lived because the neighbor boy was out early delivering his Sunday paper and saw the flames. He ran inside and got her out. Hell of a brave kid I'll tell ya! I think he was, maybe 12. Anyway, the letters were kept in old coffee cans in that back corner. I think so they'd stay dry. It turned out it protected them from the heat of the flames. After that, Emma's momma didn't want them with her, afraid they'd be ruined somehow. My mom took them for safe keeping. I guess everyone forgot about them." Emily explained. Sue smiled and continued with her cleanup of the kitchen.

The silence hung between them. It was like a giant bear in the room, just sitting there. Emily thought the awkwardness between them was because of the comments she'd made about Sue and Jack earlier at her friend's house. She finally decided to cut through the quiet, and confront the situation head on.

"Sue, did I upset you earlier?" Emily asked.

"When?" She asked, not seeming to be upset.

"At Emma's house, well, on our way out. When I suggested maybe you and Jack were 'more than friends'?" She asked tennitively.

"Oh... No, don't be silly. I'm more embarrassed than anything else." Sue admitted.

"Why on Earth would you be embarrassed?" Emily asked.

"I guess I'm not used to being more than just Jack's friend, never mind have his mom, of all people, know." Sue said, blushing a dark pink.

"Oh, Sweetie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You two are grown adults."She said, but looked curiously at Sue. "Wait a minute. How long have you and Jack been 'more than friends'?" Emily asked.

"What time is it?" Sue asked embarrassed.

"Oh... I see." Emily said, slightly embarrassed herself.

"It just happened. Although, admittedly, I'm glad it did..." Sue said with a big smile.

"You make an adorable couple." Emily said, patting Sue's arm.

"Thanks." Sue said, smiling. "I don't know how we're going to _be _a couple though, with all the rules at work." She said as a sad look come over her face.

"Honey, I haven't seen my son this happy since he won the state championship with his hockey team when he was 8 years old. That's all got to do with you. He's in love with you, and it's more than just the sex." Emily said. Sue looked shocked that she'd said that to her. "Oh, Hon, don't blush everytime someone brings up the sex side of it or you two will be found out the minute you get home." Emily warned.

"I guess I'm not used to 'us' yet." Sue said. "Or the intimacy yet."

"Do you love my son?" Emily asked Sue.

"Yes." Sue admitted.

"Don't let anything stand in the way of that." Emily said. "If your love is strong it will outlast anything that might get in the way."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Sue suggested.

"I am." Emily admitted. "I was so in love with Sam when we were young... younger than you and Jack. His parents thought he had a future in law if he would just apply himself." Emily said softly. "They didn't like me, thought I was going to ruin him. They thought I was out to suck him into my web, and make him be with me. I decided I didn't want the problems, and turned him loose. That was about 2 weeks after we'd spent our very first night together. We made love in that same bed you two shared this weekend. My parents were out of town..." She said, lightly blushing. I broke Samuel's heart, told him i didn't want to be with him anymore because he deserved to move on and make something worth while of himself. I turned him away, crying and begging me to forgive him. HE begged ME for forgiveness, as if he'd done something wrong." She said flabbergasted. "I thought, in my heart, that it was best not to get in the middle of his family and him. I wanted what was best for him. And I believed, if we were meant to be together, we would." She admitted.

"Wow... obviously, you were..." Sue said.

"Not really." She said with a giggle. "He went off to college two weeks later. He was determined to get himself settled and then he would come get me. I was working as a waitress in town, trying to get in the local mill to earn more money." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did he come for you?" Sue asked.

"Yep. He got himself a job working in a law office, as a clerk. He wasn't even in law school, but they were desperate for someone to file and answer phones at night, so they hired him. He got an apartment, and came for me in late October." She said smiling.

"Were you surprised when you saw him?" Sue asked.

"Yes and no. He'd told me he was coming, but it had been a couple weeks since I'd talked to him." Emily said. "I wasn't sure if he was telling me what I wanted to hear or what his intensions were... wasn't sure either was realistic."

The ladies continued to nibble on the dessert they'd made as they shared a cup of coffee. Emily stirred her coffee, more to stir up the long burried memories than to blend the sugar into the coffee.

"Did you go with him?" Sue asked.

"Not at first." Emily admitted. She began to blush slightly as she looked her in the eye. "See, the first time that Sam saw me since he went off to school, I was 4 months pregnant with Daniel."

"You hadn't told him?" Sue asked surprised.

"No." Emily answered. Sue looked at her, trying to understand what she had been thinking, what she was going through.

"How did you guys handle things? I mean, I know you got married, but..." Sue said.

"Well, I told him we were having a baby. He moved me to his apartment, we got married, had Daniel. He finished college and got his dream job as an engineer." Emily said.

"Wait... I thought he was studying law?" Sue asked.

"He was, but it's what his parents wanted, not him. We moved back here, he got a job, so did I... we had Jack." Emily explained.

"And lived happily ever after..." Sue said, giggling.

"Mostly." She said, laughing heartedly. "Being a wife isn't easy. Being a Hudson isn't any easier." She looked at Sue, deep into her eyes. "I think you have the gumpsion to be both. I think you could stand your own as both..." She said winking at Sue.

"Uhh... Let's not jump ahead. He just kissed me for the first time two days ago. I think that subject isn't something I want to even think about... not yet anyway..." Sue said obviously nervous.

They had a roast baking in the oven, and the last of the veggies from the garden were steaming on the stovetop. The light was just giving way to the evening darkness when the boys came back in. Both were covered with dirt and smelled to high Heaven. Emily scrunched up her nose and pointed toward the bathroom.

"Both of you... right now." Was all she said.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I look forward to them, keeps me wanting to write!

*****WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT INTENDED FOR IMMATURE READERS*****

Jack let his father take his shower first while he checked his messages and checked in with the office. He told D what was going on with his grandmother's services and the storm... he did, however, leave out the juicy details of his new budding romance with Sue.

Sue and Emily sat chatting in the kitchen while the 'boys' were showering. Emily's cell phone beeped with a text message.

"Ahh dang it..." Emily said. "Sam!" She called up the stairs.

"Something wrong?" Sue asked.

"Nah... A friend who works at the animal shelter can't make her shift, and the poor things have been alone since yesterday. She wants to know if we can go check up on them." Emily explained.

"What is it, Hon?" Sam asked as he rounded the corner, his hair wet from his shower.

"Trish texted me, asked if we could look in on the shelter. Her car got too close to a fallen tree... she's stuck for a few days without a ride." Emily explained. She poured a thermos of coffee and grabbed a couple of cups.

"Do you want Jack and I to help?" Sue offered.

"No, Sweetie. If you don't mind though, could you keep an eye on dinner? It has another hour or so..." Emily asked.

"Sure, I can do that." Sue agreed. Sam grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"We'll be back in a couple hours... don't do anything I wouldn't do..." She teased as she winked at Sue. Sue blushed, looking surprised at Jack's mother's suggestion. Sue checked on the meal, turned the veggies off, and turning down the oven. She got a devilish look in her eye, and quietly climbed the stairs. When she reached the top, she slowly opened the bathroom door, and slipped out of her clothes. Sue opened the shower curtain, and climbed into the shower with a very surprised Jack. He was covered with suds from his soap, and his hair was full of shampoo. Sue turned her back to the shower and dipped her head back, getting her hair wet. Jack just watched, smiling. He finally regained control of his thoughts and continued washing. Sue took the soap from his hands and rubbed it on his chest and shoulders. The suds ran down his arms. Jack could feel himself respond to her touch. The sensual softness of her fingertips was driving him to the edge. She began to wash her own body with the bar of soap when he took it from her. He slowly ran it over her skin, stopping to be sure to get every millimeter of her breasts.

Sue took the soap back, and began to rub her bubbly hands the length of his legs. She ran the soap over his behind, then on his legs again. Jack was beginning to get aroused to a noticeable point. Sue took the soap in hand, and began to wash his manhood. She moved to allow the pulsating water to rinse his body free of bubbles. Sue took the soap again, and began to wash Jack's legs, down to his feet. She knelt before him, washing every detail of his legs. She hadn't noticed before how muscular he was. She looked up at him, with a teasing naughty gleam in her eyes. Her hands wrapped to the back of him, holding his buttocks. She closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Jack groaned at her teasing. Her tongue teased him, lightly flicking him over and over. Jack's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Sue... Sue... my parents..." He started.

"Have gone to the animal shelter and won't be back for a couple hours..." She said smiling. She continued to drive him crazy. He finally couldn't take much more of it, and he pulled her to her feet.

He pressed her to the wall of the shower, kissing her hard on the mouth. His hands vigorously massaged her breasts, and buttocks. He pulled her leg up, pressing against her. Jack lifted Sue off her feet, and lowered her onto him. He slammed her into the back of the shower. His hips moved faster, with purpose as he lost himself in the lust her felt for Sue. Sue was panting from the passion they were sharing. Jack supported her against the shower wall. With no notice from Jack, his passion was spent. He released Sue from his grip, and let her feet slide onto the tub floor. Her knees were so wobbly they barely supported her weight. The couple smiled at each other, as Jack reached behind him to shut off the now cold water that was beating down on them.

Emily texted Jack to let him know that they were going to be at the shelter for the better part of the night because one of the dogs was in labor and they didn't want to leave her alone.

Jack made two plates and brought them to his bedroom, and climbed into bed with Sue. They devoured their meals.

"Delicious." Jack commented. "Thank you." He said to Sue.

"You're welcome, but your mom made most of it." Sue admitted.

"So, I thought we could head home tomorrow morning." Jack said. Sue had a sad look in her eyes. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss this, that's all." She said with the same sad smile on her lips.

Jack raised his eye brows sexily. "Well... we don't have to go home yet..." He said suggestively. "We DO still have tonight." He said smiling a sexy smile in her direction.

"Jack Hudson, you are encouragable!" Sue said playfully slapping him.

"I'm just turned on... and _that_ is your fault!" Jack said pulling her to him, and kissing her passionately.

Sue pulled back from him, and put the dishes on the table on the other side of the room. She sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She pulled her knees to her chin.

"What's wrong Sue?" Jack asked.

"Just wondering... what happens now?" She said.

"How do you mean?" Jack asked.

"When we go home... do we go back to being just friends- colleagues?" She asked.

"I don't want to..." Jack answered. "I don't ever want to forget what we've shared here."

"Me either... but how do we continue..." She began. "What_ are _we doing? Dating?" She asked hesitantly. "There's no way we're going to be able to sneak around... you know as well as I do if Lucy gets wind of us being more than friends... she will latch on like a rabid dog and NOT let go." Sue said laughing.

"I can't argue with that." Jack said, laughing with her. "I'm not ready to share you... to let anyone in on our secret, not yet anyway." Jack said taking Sue's hand. "Let's sneak around for a little bit... and I'll work on finding a loop hole in the rule... maybe we won't have to sneak around." Jack said hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Sorry for the delay in getting this back out! It's been a crazy few months! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for hanging in there with me!

The next morning, Jack and Sue started back toward Washington, back home. They'd both been gone for a week, give or take, and needed to get back to their normal lives. Sue had enjoyed their time together, and had enjoyed spending the time she had with his parents, especially his mom.

Before they left, Jack's mom gave them a cooler with some sandwiches and water packing inside, and a big slice of Sue's coffee cake, for each of them. The couple drove for a few hours, and stopped at a picnic area just off the road with a picturesque view. They decided to get out and take a walk down a path to see more of the spectacular scene. The sun shone bright, creating shadows along the base of the gorge they were above. There were seemingly mountains of beautifully colored trees and bushes low to the ground that were bursting with brilliant colors. Over head, and below, birds flew. Hawks, black and golden, sparrows, and even some Canadian geese were soaring in different directions, all oblivious of Sue and Jack's prescense. A soft breeze blew across the couple, causing Sue's hair to blow into her face, both laughed.

"It's beautiful here. I love this view." Sue said looking over the paths and grassy meadow below them. Jack softly brushed the hair out of her face smiling lovingly at her.

"Look!" Sue exclaimed. She pointed into the tall grass, in the shadow of a large tree to see a fawn with her mother. The baby was spotted and difficult to see in the sun speckled shaded area beneath the trees. They continued to nibble on their lunch as they watched the young deer family.

When they were finished eating their lunch, Jack wrapped his arms around Sue's waist and pulled her to him. She nervously wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack leaned slowly in and kissed her. She seemed hesitant and nervous of his approach.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked looking at her concerned.

"Nothing." She said trying to shake the iffy feeling that had washed over her.

"Sue..." Jack said, urging her to continue.

"I guess, being together at your family's home, or even in a restaurant in town is one thing, but..." She said feeling silly for her uncertainty.

"I love you Sue. Nothing's going to change that." Jack said wrapping her in a hug.

"I know." She said while in his arms. She back away just enough to read his lips. "I guess I'm just not used to us as a couple. And... I'm ashamed to admit it, but I'm afraid if we get caught what the outcome will be." She said blushing.

"If you don't want to 'sneak around' we can just make an announcement the minute we get home that we're dating, and see how the cards land..." He said.

"And if we get fired for fratinizing?" She asked.

"I am still a lawyer... and with your talents, we can find you a career in a different field. You're smart enough to do whatever you set your mind to." Jack said kissing her on the cheek.

"There is something sexy about sneaking around... for a little while..." She said kissing him.

They climbed back into the car, and continued their journey. They avoided the subject of them as a couple, just enjoying each other. They arrived home late in the afternoon on Sunday. Jack dropped Sue off, carrying her suitcase upstairs for her. Lucy had gone out so they were alone. Jack smiled an evil grin in her direction, but Sue put a stop to it immediately.

"Oh, you're no fun Ms. Thomas!" He scolded.

"And if Lucy walked in and caught us?" She asked with an eyebrow arched and her lips pursed.

"We think fast on our feet... we'd think of something." Jack tried to defend his idea.

"Oh, we would, would we? So, tell me, Mr. Hudson, how exactly would you explain to my best friend and room mate our being naked in my bed?" Sue looked at him.

"Ummm." Jack said, desperately trying to think of _some_ excuse. "Cavity search!" He exclaimed. He looked at her cautiously. He hadn't meant it to sound so 'dirty' but it came out that way. He was waiting for Sue to smack him. Instead, he'd shocked her. She stood there with her mouth wide open. Jack smirked at her with triumph as he walked past her, he leaned in whispering:

"You're going to catch flies that way." He said smiling as he walked past Sue and sat on the couch. Sue plopped herself in the chair and folded her arms in defeat.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows smiling, "Pretty much, yeah." He answered smiling back at her.

She walked to where he was sitting and kissed him passionately. Jack's fingers filtered through her hair, pulling open the top of her shirt so he could caress her skin.

"Arrgh! I already miss you!" He said to her. "How are we going to do this?

"We'll figure it out. We'll make it work, we have to. I'm not going to give you up." Sue said as she kissed him softly on the lips. She was leaning into him effectively deepening the kiss when Jack heard Levi bark from the bottom of the stairs. He nearly pushed Sue to the floor.

**"Lucy**." He signed. He straightened his shirt, and tried to look more casual. Sue nearly ran into the kitchen, pretending to get a bottle of water for the two of them. Levi pushed open the door, barking and wagging his tail as he ran to Sue.

"Levi! Hi Boy!" Sue exclaimed. She leaned down hugging him. He jumped up to her, almost knocking her over.

"Sue!" Lucy exclaimed as she headed straight for the kitchen to hug Sue. "When did you get home?" She asked.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jack asked.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't even see you sitting there." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I guess Levi didn't either." Jack joked as he got up to give Lucy a hug.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about your grandmother." Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce. Thanks for the fruit basket too, it was appreciated." He said sincerely.

The three... well, four, sat and talked for an hour or so. Jack said he was getting tired, and decided it was his time to leave. He hugged Lucy, as Sue offered to see him out. They walked out the door, and to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Jack leaned her into the back wall and kissed her passionately.

"I don't figure we'll get much of a chance to do that much..." He began.

"Probably not." Sue answered him back as she returned his passion in her kiss."

"Good Night." Jack said. Sue smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek, and signing "Good night".

As Sue walked through the door, Lucy greeted her with a warm smile. "It's good to have you home. I've missed you." Lucy said.

"Thanks. I missed you guys too." Sue answered.

"How's Jack doing?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"He's ok. It's just going to take a little while I think. THey were very close." Sue said.

"How'd they make out with that storm?" Lucy asked.

"The Hudson's didn't have any damage. Jack's grandmother's neighbor had a tree fall on her front room, but luckily no one was hurt." Sue explained as she made tea for her and Lucy.

"Jack's grandmother's?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Jack and I went over there on Saturday and Sunday to help his mom go through some paperwork for the lawyer. We got stuck there when that storm hit so bad." She said, stirring in the sugar.

"That must have been uncomfortable, being stuck somewhere with people you just met?" Lucy half asked.

"No, Jack's parents had gone back to the house. Jack and I were reading some old letters from his grandparents... well, we_ thought _they were from his grandparents. His dad got home and called to tell us to stay there because the roads were so bad, and some were starting to wash out." Sue explained as she handed the tea cup to Lucy and both made their way to the couch.

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she got a big smile on her face. Sue looked at her with a questioning look on her face. Lucy smirked, but decided not to go there, quite yet.

"Love letters? OOOO... they weren't from his grandparents?" Lucy asked, tucking her legs underneath her, getting more comfortable.

"Yeah, some were. Some were from Gramms best friend. Some were very romantic too. I felt like I was invading their privacy at some points." Sue said blushing.

"That good, huh?" Lucy said smiling suggestively.

"You have _no_ idea..." Sue said with a guilty smile, sipping her tea. Both women shared a giggle. Levi jumped up on the couch to sit with Sue. He's missed his mistress. He lay his head on her lap, so she could pet him. Soon Levi's eyes were closed and he was snoozing with his head resting on her knees.

"So, wait... you and Jack were reading these letters?" She asked with a twinkle of trouble in her eye.

"Yeah... We read quite a few, then I found a diary. I really felt like I shouldn't have read some of those entries." She said, blushing again.

"You and Jack were reading hot, juicy love letters and a lusty diary, alone, together... during a storm?" Lucy asked suggestively.

"Luce!" Sue protested. Lucy laughed, but raised her eyebrow in her direction, waiting for an answer. "UGH! Do you ever_ not _go there?" Sue asked, still protesting. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that..." Sue said, getting up to put her cup in the sink.

"You have to admit, it would've been a perfect time for you two to have at least _talked_ about what you feel for each other. You can't go through your entire life being in love with a man and not tell him." Lucy said.

"Luce..." Sue started.

"Don't try to deny you have feelings for Jack..." Lucy began to argue.

"I'm not..." She started. She sat at the couch. She blew out a cleansing breath and looked at Lucy. "It doesn't matter what Jack and I feel for each other, we can't be together, and that's that." Sue said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow... not what I was expecting. Does this mean you and Jack talked?" Lucy asked. Sue looked at her and smiled.

"Let's just say we have an understanding." Sue said as she turned and walked into her bedroom.

"Sue!" Lucy exclaimed as Sue walked away. Lucy got up and followed her quickly into her bedroom. Lucy caught the door just as it began to close. She signaled Levi to get Sue.

"Luce, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Sue said without turning around. Lucy turned her around by the shoulder, demanding she look at her.

"You can't just turn and walk away. That's not fair to me!" Lucy said. "What's going on with you?" She asked, sitting on the edge of Sue's bed. Sue rolled her eyes into the back of her head and plopped onto her bed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel. I don't know what I'm supposed to think." Sue said.

"Honey... what are you thinking?" Lucy asked softly. Sue just shrugged her shoulders. "What are you feeling?" She asked. Sue's eyes teared up.

"I-I don't know" Sue said. "That's not true. I do know! It just doesn't matter." She said, as a tear hit her cheek.

"It does matter. How you feel, does matter, Sue." Lucy said, trying to reassure her best friend. "So, are you going to let me in on this secret of yours?" She asked smiling at her.

"Do you really need me to say it?" Sue asked.

"No, but I think you need to hear yourself say it." Lucy said wrapping her arm around Sue.

"Fine... I... Love... Jack... Hudson." Sue said with a big sigh. "And, yes... I have told him that..." Sue confessed.

"You... You what?!" Lucy exclaimed. Tears were streaming down Sue's bright red cheeks.

"That must have been some week!" Lucy said suggestively.

"It was... the best week of my entire life Luce... it really was." Sue said softly.

"What did he say, how- how did he react when you told him?! Where were you when you told him? What were you doing?" Lucy began asking. "Was it during the letter reading?" She suggested.

"He... uhh... we..." Sue stuttered.

"Sue...?" Lucy asked, taking her hand.

"We... we were making love when I said it." Sue said, barely audible. Lucy's eyes got big, and her mouth hung open. Shock over took her, and Lucy sat on the edge of Sue's bed, mouth hanging open, and for the first time in a very long time, she was speechless.

"S u e... yo- you and Jack... our Jack... Jack Hudson... made love, together, at his grandmother's house, last week? Am- am I understanding that right?" Lucy asked, trying to regain her composure.

Sue looked at her best friend, her cheeks a deep crimson. She looked guilty, scrunching her nose as she finally looked Lucy in the eye. She simply shook her head yes.

"Oh my gosh... how did that happen?" Lucy asked still in disbelief. "Well, I know _how_ it happened... but, how? Why now?" Lucy asked.

"I think it started because we were going through so much while we were out there. So much emotional stuff kept coming up... The services, the letters, the diary... We, Jack and I, got really close really fast... I mean we were close before, but this was different. He was so vulnerable, he didn't have that edge he usually has... he let his guard down and let me in. Neither of us planned it, it just happened." Sue confessed. Lucy sat there, silent, intensely listening to Sue. "Say something..." Sue begged.

"Wow!" Lucy said, smiling. "I'm surprised... that's for sure!" Lucy said. "I'm happy for you guys though. It's about time... You two deserve to be together, you belong together." Lucy said.

"I don't know where we go from here." Sue confessed.

"Where do you want to go? What do you want from this newly formed relationship with Jack?" Lucy asked seriously.

"A future. I just don't know if we can have that." Sue said with a sad look on her face.

"It'll work out. It has to. You two have come too far to let anything get in your way now." Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Thanks. We have a lot in front of us right now though." Sue said sadly. "Lucy, please don't say anything to anyone about this... we need to figure things out." Sue asked.

"You don't have to worry about me... I won't say a word." Lucy promised as she zipped her lips shut. She leaned into Sue, nudging her with her shoulder. "So...how was it?" She asked. Both women giggled like school girls.

"Oh my gosh Luce, it was_ e." _Sue confessed. I knew it would be, but I didn't think my first time would be that good. Jack was..." She began, but quickly stopped.

"What? Was what?" Lucy probed. She quickly looked up to see if Jack was standing in the doorway, but he wasn't. "Sue?" Lucy pushed gently.

"He was the most caring, loving, attentive man any woman could have wished for. He was sweet and gentle. He took his time, he didn't push... he seemed to know when to move forward." Sue gushed, blushing a dark red. "Oh, and did I mention attentive?" She said giggling.

"Really?" Lucy smiled. "Attentive?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Sue said, blushing and giggling. "Let's just say... I've heard things, but never thought my toes could curl that much!" Sue said as she burst into a fit of laughter. Lucy looked at her best friend with shock and laughed.

"This is definitely a new side to you... it's going to take some getting used to!" Lucy said.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The following morning Sue rode into the office with Lucy, and Jack walked in shortly after they did. Both received a roaring welcome back. Shortly after their arrival, it was business as usual.

Sue and Tara chased down some tips about possible terrorist activity while Bobby and Jack took calls about possible serial murders that were happening along the East coast, and Myles was following leads on a recent jewelry store heist.

Tara and Sue drove out to see some informants of Tara's that had a grape vine of information around the city and who had picked up some whispers of terrorist activity.

"How's Jack holding up?" Tara asked Sue.

"He's ok. The first couple days were hard for him, but it got easier. I think he'll be fine." Sue said with a sadness in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sue reassured her friend. "It was a long week in some aspects." Sue said.

"How so?" Tara asked.

"Oh, umm, the services, a horrible storm came roaring through knocking down trees, power lines, and knocking out power leaving us stranded in his grandmother's house." Sue explained.

"Oh?" Tara began questioning suggestively. "And what did you two do while you were stuck with no power?" Tara asked. Sue gave her the 'don't start' look while she thought of a good way to tell her without actually telling her the whole truth, and without lying to her either.

"We actually found a whole big pile of old love letters." Sue said excitedly.

"Really? From who?" Tara asked as they drove up to the store that was owned and run by one of her informants. The two women walked into the store where they were greeted by an elderly lady who was helping out a two other patrons.

"What a great little shop." Sue said to her friend. Sue began looking around at the little trinkets. Along the front of the store there was a row of small windows just above eye level. They were draped with a sheer curtain that sparkled as the sun shone through. The hand crafted shelving unit that adorned the same wall was stacked with what Tara's father would call 'dust collectors'. Some were crystal, some colored glass, and some ceramic. There were tables of different shapes and sizes covered with glistening covers. They were topped with fresh cut flowers and small plants of various types. Walking through the shop was a whirlwind of activity for their eyes. Sue's smile was wide as she took in all there was to offer, nearly forgetting why they were there.

After ten minutes or so, the elderly woman behind the counter came to speak with them. Her frail smile matched her silver hair, and deep wrinkles around her eyes made her seem grandmotherly. Tara made her way to Sue's side to speak with the old lady. They pretended to speak about an antique piece of costume jewelry the ladies had picked up. The woman gave them some pertinent information on a couple of local thugs who were talking big about knowing some people who could do some major damage to the world as we know it.

The ladies got the information they wanted, Sue bought a bamboo plant that was in a square teal blue lead crystal container.

"Good cover." Tara commented as they walked onto the sidewalk. Sue looked at her curiously. "The plant. Good thinking. We walk into a store like that, and then walk out without buying something, it looks weird... So, good thinking." She said again.

Sue smiled as they walked back to Tara's car. They got comfortable in the car when Tara remembered their earlier conversation.

"Oh, so you were telling me about the love letters you found..." She prompted.

"Oh, yeah." Sue answered.

"Who were they from?" Tara asked excitedly.

"We thought they were from his grandparents, but when we got back his parents, his Mom filled us in on the story of her mother's best friend... The love letters were hers." Sue confessed. She went on to tell her the details of some of the letters and the diary, which led to the 'end of the story'.

"Wow, to think that star crossed lovers had such a future tragically cut short by such a noble act of sacrifice." Tara said.

"Yeah, I guess some people are just meant to be together forever." Sue said.

"Hum, I know a couple like that." Tara teased, smiling at Sue.

"Tara!" Sue said, trying to defend her friendship with Jack.

"What?" Tara asked innocently.

"What about you and a certain Australian hottie that sits in our office and on a daily basis spends at least half of his day, staring at you!" Sue said breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What about him?" Tara asked, trying to sound innocent. She tried to stare straight ahead as they pulled into traffic, but the hint of pink on her cheeks gave her away.

They drove mostly in silence for a mile or so, until Sue broke the silence.

"Tara?" She began. Tara looked at her waiting for the question. "Have you ever thought about something more with Bobby?" She asked, with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Sometimes." She admitted smiling coyly.

"Can I ask you... why haven't you?" Sue posed.

"Timing I guess." Tara answered. Sue looked surprised. "What?" Tara asked.

"I guess, I just wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, it's the truth." Tara said laughing. "I think, if Bobby and I weren't involved with other people at the same time, and we could get past us working together, we might have a chance." Tara said.

"Yeah, the no fraternization rule." Sue said sympathetically.

"What rule?" Tara asked, looking at her oddly.

"The one that says we can't date coworkers." Sue answered matter-of-factly.

"There isn't a rule about that. At least not one I know about." Tara said looking curiously at Sue.

"Wai-wai-wait a minute... wh-what are you saying? Are you saying that all this time, we've been thinking there's a rule to keep us apart, and now you're telling me there isn't one?" Sue asked exasperated.

Tara turned her head just a bit, and stared back at Sue with a smart look on her face. "And who is this 'we'?" Sue looked at her realizing she'd let the cat out of the bag.

"You know what I mean." Sue said, trying to down play her slip.

"Yes, i know exactly what you're talking about." Tara said giggling. "So, how long have you and Jack been seeing each other?" She asked directly.

Sue bit her lip and looked away, almost refusing to answer the question. When they stopped at a red light, Tara tapped her on the shoulder. "Sue?" Tara prompted.

"I'm invoking my 5th amendment right, and I respectfully decline to answer that question on the grounds that I may incriminate myself." Sue said smartly, trying her best to hide a smile.

Tara let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding. They reviewed some of the out of date rules, and eliminated them." Tara explained.

"When did they do that?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"About 4 months ago." Tara answered, still giggling. Sue let out a groan, but bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So back to my question." Tara began. She paused. "Ok,... let me guess. I mean, I'm an FBI agent, I should be able to figure this out." She said with a chuckle. "Since you came to our office, you and Jack have been attracted to each other. For years, you two flirted around a personal relationship. EVERYONE could see it happening. We could all see the feelings getting stronger" She said smiling. "So... I'm going to go with... you two crossed that line when the two of you were in Wisconsin for the services?" Tara suggested.

Sue laughed and smiled, but zipped her lips shut, and tossed the imaginary key out the window.

"So totally not fair!" Tara exclaimed.

The two ladies laughed heartedly as they entered the building.

Jack was sitting at his desk, talking with Bobby and Myles about the day's events. Lucy crossed the office trying to catch D before he managed to close the door behind him. As Sue and Tara entered the bullpen, Jack got up and called to Tara.

"Hey, Tara, I took a call for you on that terrorist cell you and Sue were checking into..." He began as he walked across the office to hand her the note. As he passed Sue, she got a smirk on her lips, grabbed him by the sleeve. He lost his footing, and nearly fell into her. She pushed her hands up along his cheeks and through his hair. Before he could grasp what was happening, she planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Jack hesitated at first, but it wasn't long before he reciprocated her lust in the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

As always, thanks for all the great reviews. Keep reading!

Whistles and cattle calls began from all corners of the bullpen. The noise reached such a level that it attracted by passers in the hall.

Jack's hands traveled the length of Sue's back while their lips played on one another's and their tongues intertwined with one another's. Finally, both left breathless from their very public make out session, their lips parted, and their kiss ended. Sue placed one last light kiss on Jack's lips. When they pull apart from one another, Jack's eyes were wide, but fixed on hers.

"Wooo hooo!" Bobby yelled.

"Well, it's about time!" Myles commented.

"WOW!" Lucy said laughing.

"Didn't know you had it in ya!" D said as he walked past Jack patting him on the shoulder.

Jack just stared into Sue's eyes, still holding her tight to him. "Didn't want sneak around anymore?" Jack whispered smiling.

"Got bored with it." Sue said as she leaned in to place a soft caress on his lips one more time.

Still more cat calls from the peanut gallery and sexy comments being yelled from their friends.

"Alright you two, we get the hint. You have a crush on each other..." D teased. "Now, unless you two are planning on getting a room, get back to work!" D said chuckling.

"Hmm , a room? That sounds like a great idea! What do you say?" Jack asked Sue as he held her in his arms.

"Now?" Sue asked shocked.

"Sure..." Jack laughed. "Thanks D, we appreciate the day off..." He said as he grabbed Sue by the hand and dragged her out of the office, leaving a very shocked office behind them.

Jack picked up Sue, caveman style, and carried her up the stairs to his condo. Sue let out a yelp as he smacked her butt. Jack struggled with his keys, but managed to open the door, closing it with his foot. He pulled her back over his shoulder and let her slide down the front of his body, slowly. His hands held her close, clinging to her body, feeling every inch of her warmth.

Sue giggled as his lips captured hers, kissing her with the passion of a new lover. Sue's laughter died down as her passion perked up. She began to melt into his embrace. His hands held onto her face as his lips danced upon hers. Sue's arms reached around his neck, holding him close. She could feel her body start to yearn for his. Jack was surprised by her tongue seeking entrance to through his lips. Slowly his lips parted, accepting her advances. Their tongues danced in unison as Jack leaned into the door, pulling Sue with him. Jack's hands began to roam her incredible body, down her back side. He cupped her buttocks, rubbing the outer material, turning the heat up on their kiss. Sue let out a gasp, releasing him from her passion. Jack groaned in disappointment as she whisked past him, taking him by the hand nearly dragging him to the couch.

"You're killing me!" Jack said. Sue playfully pushed him to the couch and straddled. She smiled wide as she planted her lips on upon his once again. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt, and her hands ventured inside his top. Sue's nails raked through his chest hair, to his nipples. This heightened his interest, and he joined in her game of undressing. First his fingers fought with her blouse buttons, then the hooks on the front of her bra. Sue's hands made quick work of the rest of his buttons and had his t-shirt off before he realized. Her hands pushed his shirt to the couch, he pushed hers to the floor, followed closely by her bra.

Jack leaned up and began kissing her neck, trailing his mouth to the hollow of her neck, running his tongue up to her earlobe. He nibbled on her earlobe, then trailed kisses along her jaw, back down her neck to her shoulder. Sue let out a gasp of passion as he did.

Sue forced her way to his cheek, placing passionate kisses to his jaw and neck. She breathed into his ear, flicking her tongue inside his ear just enough to peak his passion. Sue placed kisses to his forehead along to the other side of his face. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her. He caught her mouth with his, seeking to bring her lust to the boiling point. He stood straight up, and carried her into the bedroom. Sue screamed as they stood, but didn't let go of his lips.

The mid afternoon sun streaked through Jack's blinds in his bedroom. He laid her on the bed, never letting his hold on her go. Sue unbuckled his pants, following it by the button and zipper. She urged them down with her feet. Jack's hands ventured to her pants, unbuttoning them, and sliding them to the floor. He kissed her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach. He slid her panties slowly down. Jack's focus was on Sue, making her happy, pleasing her in every way.

The sun began to set with the late afternoon, and was giving way to night when the couple opened their eyes. Sue watched Jack as he struggled to wake from their afternoon nap.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He retorted, barely able to focus on her voice, her face. Once he was able to, a smile crossed his lips, and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you..." he whispered into her head.

"I love you too..." Sue said back to him, smiling. He laughed, surprised that she knew what he'd said. "I doubt D's going to let us have any other afternoon's off." Sue said giggling.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Jack said. He rolled onto his side, facing her. His finger traced one side of her jaw, and up the other side. He tightened the blanket around her waist, and laid kisses along her cheek and arms. Jack took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, caressing the tips. "**Are you hungry**?" Jack asked. Sue shook her head yes. Jack rolled out of bed, and put on his shorts.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked with a smile.

"Food." Jack said, winking at Sue.

"Food?" Sue asked. Jack shook his head. "I'll be right back, don't move. I'm going to whip something up." Jack said as he disappeared around the corner of the doorway. A few minutes went by, and he bound around the corner, his hand full with a plate. As he got closer to the bed, Sue noticed the plate was full of menus, NOT food.

"Jack?!" Sue scolded. "Here I thought you were bringing me a snack!" She teased.

"I brought us delivery menus for surrounding eateries." Jack said, trying to make it sound more elegant than it was. They decided on the sub shop down the street. They ordered a pizza and a sub to split.

After a good meal the couple decided on a movie, something to get them out of the bedroom. Sue watched Jack as the movie played. Her finger began to trace the lines near his eyes as he laughed at the stunts in the movie, and the ones that curved around the edge of his mouth from his smile. Jack finally noticed that Sue wasn't watching the movie, but him.

"Don't like the choice we made?" He asked smiling at her.

"I don't know, really. I haven't paid any attention to it yet." She answered honestly.

"What's got your attention?" he asked teasingly.

"You." She simply said.

"Oh?" Jack asked smiling. He turned to look at her.

"I was studying your features. You're a very handsome man." She admitted. Jack blushed.

"Thank you." He said, not sure where she was going with this conversation. "You're pretty gorgeous yourself." He said smiling at her.

"**Thank you**." She signed. "I wasn't fishing for a compliment, just noting the obvious." She said smiling at him.

"So... now that everyone knows about us..." Jack began. "Why _does_ everyone know about us anyway?" He turned quickly toward her and asked. "I thought we were going to sneak around for a little while... have a little bit of fun before we broke the news to our friends?" Jack asked.

"Well, we were... until I was talking with Tara, who told me the 'rule' about no fraternization doesn't really exist. Well, it does, did- but they eliminated it, since it was outdated. I guess some other rules were tossed as well, but Tara didn't say which." Sue gleamed. "What were you asking about now that everyone knows our secret..." She hinted.

"Oh... just thinking out loud I guess. I was going to ask now what?" He asked taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"I guess we just keep dating and see where it leads." Sue answered.

"Where do you think it will lead?" Jack asked seriously.

"Is this the beginning of an indecent proposal?" She asked giggling.

"No... but it could be." he said chuckling. "No, no... this time, I'm serious." He asked, moving closer to her, but keeping a defined distance. "Where do you see this relationship going?" He asked again.

Sue suddenly became very quiet. She knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure she was brave enough to actually vocalize that thought.

"Rocking chairs." Was her simple answer. It was only two words but it spoke volumes. It was how she felt, what she wanted, and where she saw her and Jack in 50 years.

"I love you Sue." Jack answered back smiling as his lips landed on her smile.

Their lips parted and passion was once again ignited between them. Jack took Sue by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. As they crossed the threshold of his room, he swept her into his arms, kissing her gently. He softly lay her on the bed, pressing the weight of his body into hers just enough for her to know he was there. His growing need for her was obvious. Her need was just as plain as her hands wandered over his sculpted body, pulling him tight to her body. Jack's lips left a trail along her neck and shoulders as he began to undress her. Before long, their clothes were strewn around the room. Their kisses were full of want and passion for each other. Sue let out a squeal as Jack pulled the covers over their heads and burying his in her cleavage.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Thanks to all who read this story and gave me feed back! It really does mean a lot to us writers to hear from you the readers! **

Sue woke, finding herself tangled in Jack's body. She rolled away from the warmth of his chest, lifting her head enough to see the clock. It showed 2:24. A smile graced her lips as she thought, 'ahh 4 more hours of sleep.' She smiled as she lay her head back on the pillow. The little movement woke Jack from his slumber.

"Hi." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, did my tossing wake you?" She asked softly.

"No, not really." He said smiling at her, kissing her sweetly.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"How could I with a temptress sleeping next to me?" Jack teased.

"See, I knew my tossing woke you." She teased back.

Jack smiled, but then became rather solemn.

"**You ok**?" Sue asked. Jack smiled a half smile nodding his head yes.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"About?" Sue asked.

"Your answer earlier." He answered.

"My answer?" Sue said.

"Rocking chairs." Jack clarified.

"Oh?" Sue asked.

"Hmm..." He began. "Before we left my parents house, my mom gave me something." He continued. He reached over to the night stand, and brushed his fingers under lamp. Sue stretched her neck to see what he was doing, but he blocked her view. "This gift from my mother means everything in the world to me. It's more special than I can ever explain. And, I want to give it to you." Jack said, finally looking up into Sue's eyes. As their eyes met, Jack lifted his hand so she could see his fingers. Between his forefinger and thumb he held a ring with a small diamond. "This was my grandmother's ring, her engagement ring." He said, looking her deep in the eye.

"Sue, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jack asked with a innocent smile on his lips.

"Jack!" Sue gasped, there was a long pause while Sue regained her composure. Tears began to fall onto her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Sue finally answered, leaning into his kiss. Jack slipped the simple diamond onto her finger.

**The End**


End file.
